Detention
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: Shiho is Shinichi's teacher. They go out with each other and one day get caught in the act expressing their love for each other by Ran. Will their relationship be ruined or something worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again but with my first ShinichixShiho story. I hope to get reviews like my previous story and hope ya'll enjoy it. The story will go up a rating in the later chapters. This is an AU fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter One**

_**Prologue**_

_Shinichi and Ran are having an argument at his house because of their relationship problems. _

"_I'm sick of your stupid CASES!" Ran yelled angrily at Shinichi. "Every time we go out on a date, a dead body just shows up and you leave me alone!"_

"_You don't get it, don't you Ran. I solve cases to bring criminals to justice; I just can't ignore it because of you." Shinichi said, getting frustrated. Every now and then, Ran wanted to go on dates and always stay at his house, talking about their relationship, until it was late. Shinichi was getting tired of this routine, he just wanted time to himself. He finally received Ran's love seven months ago but he didn't know that their relationship would be this stressful. So Shinichi did what people usually do when relationships don't work out. "You know what, Ran. I want to break up with you. But we can still be friends." _

_Ran was very shocked, "No! Please don't end it like this, I promise I'll support you and your cases." She started to cry, she always thought that they will be together forever. "I'm sorry, but it's for the best. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Shinichi said as he watches Ran leaves his house without another word. He sighed and decided to take a walk in the local park. Arriving at his destination, Shinichi went to a bridge, which was over a small pond, and stopped dead in his tracks. There stood a woman in her late teens or early twenties. She was wearing blue jean pants with a black spaghetti-strapped tank top with a small blue jacket, her strawberry blonde hair, blowing gently in the breeze. Aquamarine eyes staring at the little duckling in the pond, with a cool expression on her beautiful face. 'I've never saw her face before. Maybe I should introduce myself.' Shinichi thought as he strolled over to the mystery woman. "Hi. My name is Kudo Shinichi," he said, extending his hand. The woman was startled by the unexpected introduction of the young man. "May I ask what your name is?" The young man asked, waiting for a reply. She shook his hand and replied in an angelic voice, "Miyano Shiho. It's a pleasure to meet you." _

_After they introduced each other, they talked about interesting things about themselves and asked each other what they do for a living. Shinichi was surprised to find out that she's seventeen just like him. But he was really surprised when Shiho told him that she's a student teacher, he didn't know which school she taught so he asked but she kept it a secret. "Hey, since we've met and all can I have your number?" Shinichi asked, interested to know more about Shiho. She gave it a lot of thought and decided to give him her number as he did the same. They became friends that day and hung out at many places._

_Four months later, they became more than friends. Shinichi took Shiho to a fancy restaurant. They ate their food and left eventually to the park where they first met. The two sat on the bench, Shinichi's arm around her waist and Shiho's head on his shoulder. Then out of nowhere, Shinichi brought out a dozen roses and told his confession. "Shiho, after all the times we've been friends no matter the circumstances. Every time a case came up, you always came along and helped me solve them. We share the same interests and every time you leave me, I have this empty feeling. When you're near me, I feel complete. So what I'm trying is that…I love you, Miyano Shiho." He leaned in towards her face, whispering in her ear, "Do you love me back?" Shiho's eyes widened when she heard his confession. They've been going out for months and she loved everything about Shinichi. Her attraction to the young detective when they first met later developed into love. She finally gave her answer, "Yes, I love you too, Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi looked into her eyes and saw pure love in them and jumped for joy in his mind that she returned his feelings. He lifted her chin with his thumb, making her look at him and gave her a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. She returned the kiss, later they stopped and looked at the beautiful scenery before them._

_Two months later_

_It's back to school for all the students. Shinichi went through all his class periods except his last class. In every class, he got either Ran or Sonoko in there with him. Ran tries to get him to take her back while Sonoko yells at Shinichi for breaking Ran's heart. It was now for everyone to move to their eighth class. The class Shinichi has is chemistry. 'Great, it's probably someone boring. Well, I guess I can take a nap in there since I already know the material.' He entered the class and noticed Ran and Sonoko has this class with him. He slapped himself on the head, annoyed that both of them are in here. "You shouldn't slap yourself on the head like that unless you want a concussion, Kudo-kun." Shinichi noticed that voice before, he looked up and froze right on the spot. 'Shiho, what's she doing here? Wait, she mentioned that she was a student teacher, but I never knew she would teach my school.' _

"_Kudo, I recommend that you go to your seat because I'm trying to start the lesson." Shiho said, amused at his expression. At the end of the day, all of the boys tried to get Shiho's number as they walked out the door while the girls chatted happily to Shiho as they left, Ran and Sonoko already left. Shinichi and Shiho remained in the classroom. "Why are you teaching chemistry at Tentei High?" Shinichi asked curiously. "I wanted to teach someone in my age group. Is that a problem?" Shiho asked, her eyebrows rose at Shinichi's questioning. Shinichi nodded his head but noticed something wrong. "How can we have a relationship if you're my teacher now?" Shiho thought of this situation for a moment. "Well, there are two options. One, we break up and never talk again until you graduate." Shinichi didn't like this option. "Or two, we can still go out before and after school when there are no students or teachers around, if there are familiar students or teachers that we know, we must act like that we are having tutoring lessons for you." Since school was over now and no one was in the class, Shinichi hugged Shiho, "I prefer the second option because I don't want to break up with you. I love you so much." _

"_I love you too," Shiho said, "is there any place you would like to go?" Shinichi gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's go for ice cream," he answered. _

**To Be Continued**

**I would like everyone to review. Should I continue this story or discontinue it? I would like your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Two**

_**Present**_

After a couple of weeks of being at school, Shinichi and Shiho successfully kept their relationship private. No one knew about their relationship or didn't even bother to ask why the 'Detective of the East,' is getting tutoring lessons from Shiho. It was a Friday afternoon; everyone was in Miyano-sensei's class, learning about the elements. Shiho is wearing a black turtle neck dress, showing all of her curves, with a lab coat on. 'She just loves teasing me. Wearing dresses and skirts just to make me go insane, knowing that I can't be near her until school is over.' Shinichi thought, looking lustily at Shiho. 'Unless…'

"Class, you are to work on a project dealing with an element. The instructions are in the packet and its due next week." Shiho said coolly, not caring about the assignment but is really thinking of a way to talk to Shinichi privately. 'Ah, I know a way,' Shinichi thought, "Miyano-sensei, I say this on behalf of the class. We're not going to do this ridiculous work." Shinichi yelled. Silence from his class mates who didn't want to partake in his protest, murmuring disagreements. Shiho's face became furious, "Kudo-kun," Shiho said in a deadly calm voice, "You're going to stay here with me after school today for detention." Her eyes flicker to an unknown emotion. Shinichi flinched at Shiho's expression, 'Geez, she's an ice queen alright.' At least he has a way to be with Shiho without being suspicious by staying in class with her for 'tutoring' because the male students are also asking for private lessons. The bell rang at 3:30, signaling the end of class and the time to go home.

"Everyone have a great weekend and doesn't forget about your projects. Kudo Shinichi, you are to remain in here until 4:30," Shiho smirked when she saw Shinichi hid his face in one of the textbooks from embarrassment as his class laughed at him. A couple of minutes later, everyone was gone and Shiho locked the door. She turned and gave Shinichi an icy look. "Never in your life, try to embarrass me like that, Kudo-kun." Shinichi's blood ran cold. She never called him 'Kudo-kun' when they're alone; the only time she ever called him by his surname was if she ever became angry. 'Holy crap, I'm in trouble.' He gulped, waiting for what was next. A mischievous glint passed through her eyes, Shiho walks up to Shinichi and backs him up against the wall. He closed his eyes, silently praying that she won't hurt him. Shiho stood up on her tiptoes and gave Shinichi a rough kiss. Shinichi's eyes shot wide open, groaning loudly as Shiho brutally kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her body firmly against his, Shinichi opened his mouth and slithered his tongue into Shiho's mouth, tasting her, 'She taste like peppermints.' Shortly after, Shiho released Shinichi from the kiss. Dazed from the sudden kiss, Shinichi felt a sting on his face. It slowly registered to him that his teacher/girlfriend slapped him.

"That was for disturbing my class. You'll be tortured the next time you want to interrupt my class again." Shinichi was furious that she slapped him, decided to give her his way of 'punishment'. As he saw Shiho going back to her desk, he grabbed her wrist and flung her back into the wall, not hard but not gentle. "Kudo, what's the meaning of this?" Shinichi knew that she was mad again, took his chance and kissed her full pink lips. Shiho, outraged that he shoved her against the wall and now kissing her, tried to push him away from her so she could hurt him. Instead of releasing her, Shinichi held her tighter and deepened the kiss. Slowly melting into the kiss, Shiho wrapped her arms around Shinichi's neck. Not angry with him no more, Shiho broke the kiss and softly pressed butterfly kisses under Shinichi's jaw line, silently apologizing for slapping him, Shinichi decided not to 'punish' her and gently takes her hand towards his lips. He softly brushed his lips against her palm and wrist, and then gave her a loving kiss on her cheek. "You're just a charmer, eh, Shinichi?" Shinichi gave Shiho a big grin as she called him by his first name again. "Nope, I just love you." Shiho smiled at him while hugging him around the waist. "Shall we continue this since we have forty-five minutes left?" After hearing this, Shinichi wasted no time to close the distance between them, picking up Shiho and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her swollen lips. He brought them over to her desk chair and sat on it with Shiho in his lap. This time, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, meeting his tongue. Shinichi's left hand caressed her hair while the other one rested on the curve of her hips. She started to moan when Shinichi began to trail small kisses from her neck to her shoulder, pulling down the top of her dress to her shoulders, revealing small amount of skin. Shiho's hips moved teasingly against Shinichi's as he started to move against his in the same rhythm. Shinichi groaned out loud when Shiho started to suck on his bottom lip, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The couple moved away from each other quickly, they started fixing their clothes and their hair. Shinichi ran to his desk and wrote lines saying, 'I will not disturb the class.'

"Who is it?" Shiho asked as she approached to door.

"It's Ran, Miyano-sensei," Ran said, wondering did she hear anything strange from the room. "I came to get Shinichi to work on the project with Sonoko since detention is over and its 5:00." Both teens gasped in shock that they lost track of time. "May I come in?" Ran asked timidly. Shiho opened the door and when she came into the classroom, Ran saw Shinichi writing his 'lines'. Shinichi packed up his books and was ready to leave. "Let's go Ran, I'll see you Monday Miyano-sensei," he said while exiting the door, mouthing 'call me' to Shiho. "Goodbye, Kudo-kun." Shiho said, watching the two go home.

'I have a surprise for you later, Kudo Shinichi," Shiho thought.

**The rating of this story might go up after a chapter or two. Wondering what the surprise is for Shinichi? Well, find out on another addition to 'Detention.'**

**Reviews help me to continue the story, so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is finally updated! I've decided to keep the story T-rated.**

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciated it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Three**

_**Previously**_

'_I have a surprise for you later, Kudo Shinichi,' Shiho thought._

_**Present**_

Later on that night, Shiho called Shinichi saying that she's coming over to his house. Ran and Sonoko were still with him working on the project.

'I have to hurry and get them out of here before Shiho comes.' Shinichi thought panicking.

"Hey, guys it's getting late. Why don't you two go home before your parents start worrying about you?" Shinichi said trying so hard to make them leave, during the phone conversation Shiho told Shinichi, seductively, that she has a 'surprise' for him. His body hardened from the tone she used when she spoke to him. The two girls, whom Shinichi forgot about, were thinking, 'Since when did Shinichi ever tried to get us to go home early.'

"Hey, aren't you guys going to leave any time soon? I have errands to run late tonight."

"Shinichi, since when you ever ran errands late at night?" Sonoko demanded, suspicious of Shinichi's behavior.

"Let's go Sonoko, if Shinichi says he has things to do then he has something to do." Ran said as she pushed Sonoko out the door, also leaving the house.

"Bye, see you guys later." Shinichi quickly shut the door and ran to his room to change clothes. Moments later, he returned downstairs, wearing a blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans, as the doorbell started to ring. Shinichi opened the door and it was Shiho. She had a couple of grocery bags in her hands and she wore a maroon blouse with khaki slacks.

"You look wonderful, Shiho. What's the surprise?"

Shiho passed by Shinichi and went straight into the kitchen. Shinichi followed her, "Oi, oi. Quit ignoring me." In the kitchen, Shiho was cutting vegetables and other things.

"Well, for your information, I'm making dinner for both of us. I know you didn't eat anything when you came home because you started on the project with Suzuki-san and Mouri-san."

Shinichi grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Hehe, how did you know all of that?"

Shiho stopped cutting and close the distance between them. She kissed Shinichi on the cheek, "I'm the girlfriend of the 'Detective of the East'. I've been to every case with you that came up." Shinichi blushed as he felt a sense of pride swell up in his chest.

"Now, are you happy that I said that," Shiho smirked knowing his ego will deflate. Shinichi's face fell when she said that but glared at her for making him sad and bringing his spirit back up when she said 'just kidding'. Shiho continued cutting the vegetables, she was making beef stew.

"Can I help you out?" Shinichi asked, hugging her from behind. Shiho thought about it for a minute before saying 'yes'. Shinichi placed his hands over Shiho's. She started to cut the beef after the vegetables, cutting it slowly with Shinichi's hands on hers.

'This is kind of romantic,' thought Shinichi.

"Shinichi, could you put the beef and vegetables in the boiling pot?"

"Of course, sweetie," Shinichi teased, putting the items in the pot. Shiho glared at him with a blush on her face. 'She looks too adorable.'

"Thank you…honey," Shiho teased back. It was Shinichi's turn to blush, grumbling about a certain girlfriend. The stew was done an hour later. The couple began to eat, carrying on conversations, talking about different cases and Sherlock Holmes, Shinichi's favorite topic. After finishing their dinner, Shiho went to the counter to pick up a couple of bags.

'What is she getting out of there?'

"It's time for dessert, Shinichi," Shiho said throatily, holding the unknown items in her hands. Catching onto her meaning of 'dessert', Shinichi said in a husky voice, "Let's take this up to my room."

"You're going to need speech lessons by the time I'm finished with you," she whispered in his ear, leaving him stunned as she strolled upstairs to his room. Shinichi ran after Shiho to find her on his bed with the items spread put beside her. On the bed was a pair of handcuffs, chocolate syrup, strawberries, and a can of whip cream.

"Are you ready for your 'surprise', Shinichi?" Shiho stood up to stand in front of him. He nodded and she brought him over to his bed. "Lie down," she ordered.

"Okay, teach." Shinichi lay down on his back. Shiho sat back down on his bed and straddled him. She removed his shirt and threw it aside somewhere. She took the handcuffs that was on the bed and cuffed both of Shinichi's hands around the rails of his headboard.

"What is exactly the surprise?" Shinichi asked pulling his arms at the headboard, trying to get loose.

Shiho put her finger on his lips, "Shh. Just sit back and relax." She smirked, removing her blouse; Shinichi blushed at this, only to be in her tank top. Shinichi started to squirm when Shiho planted open hot kisses across his face, jaw line, neck, and his chest. Her hands reached for the chocolate syrup, pouring a tiny drop on Shinichi's lip. Shiho mashed her lips against his; tasting the chocolate inside his mouth as her tongue is tangling with Shinichi's. Grunts and moans were heard from the two, enjoying the kiss. She stopped the kiss a few minutes later, Shinichi groaned in disappointment but gasped in surprise when he felt something cold being sprayed on his torso. It was the whip cream. The trail of whip cream went from his chest to his belly button.

Shinichi hissed in pleasure as Shiho's tongue licked the whip cream off his chest. She trailed lower, stopping at his stomach, her tongue tracing the indention of his abdomen. Shinichi yanked on the handcuffs, wanting to hold Shiho. Still whip cream on his stomach, she dips her tongue in his belly button, holding Shinichi's hip down as she swirled her tongue around the cream covered belly button.

"So good," Shinichi moaned out, "please release me," he begged.

"Hmm," Shiho thought, "Not yet, I'm not finished tantei-kun," she said coming back up to kiss him briefly. The strawberries were last. Shiho took one of the strawberries and sprayed a tiny bit of whip cream on it. She fed Shinichi the fruit; he took a bite out of it, the sweet juice slid from his lips to his neck.

Shiho's eyes darkened, watching the liquid dribble down his face and Shinichi licking the remaining juice off his lips. Couldn't contain herself no more, Shiho licked his chin, getting the sticky strawberry juice off, and then went towards his neck.

"Shiho, I can't take it anymore, please un-cuff me," Shinichi pleaded, feeling Shiho sucking on his adam's apple.

She finally released him, pleased that he was begging.

Shinichi grinned evilly at her, "Looks like it's my turn." He flipped them over and got on top of her, legs on both side of her waist, one hand gripping her wrists above her head.

"What are you going to do, Shinichi," taunted Shiho.

Deciding not to answer her, Shinichi took her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He sucked on her tongue, caressed her stomach. Shinichi pulled back, putting a chocolate-covered strawberry in his mouth, offering it to Shiho. She accepted his offer, taking her half of the strawberry, it tasted sweet. Lifting up her tank top a little, showing her smooth toned stomach, Shinichi poured chocolate syrup all over her stomach, making patterns on it. He trailed down her body, licking and nipping at the skin, tasting the chocolate.

Shiho moaned at the sensation that Shinichi was afflicting on her. After he finished licking the syrup off, he grabbed the whip cream and squirted some across her collar bone, Shinichi started to lick the cream off when…the doorbell rang.

'Damn,' he thought, 'who would come around here at 10:00 at night?'

"It looks like it's time for me to go." Shiho said, her hair disheveled, lips swollen, face flushed with the whip cream still on her collar bone.

Shinichi, who was still straddling Shiho, couldn't help but finish using his tongue to remove the cream off of her.

"Stop it, you have to answer the door before someone could get suspicious," Shiho moaned as Shinichi was still getting the cream off.

"Fine," Shinichi sighed, letting Shiho up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, about to leave.

Shinichi rushed behind her, grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. "Please, stay with me tonight, just hide in my parent's room, no one ever goes in there." Shinichi kissed her forehead, hoping to persuade her to stay.

"Oh, alright, but I want that new purse that was released yesterday."

"Oi, oi, you're joking right? Never mind, I'll buy it just go." Shinichi went downstairs to answer the door while Shiho put her shirt back on and hid in the other bedroom.

Forgetting that he was shirtless, Shinichi opened the door to see Ran.

"Hi, Shinichi," Ran looked at his disheveled state, "What happened to you and why are you shirtless?" She blushed as she saw his lean muscular body.

Shinichi, on the other hand, was annoyed. "I was sleep. Why are YOU here, didn't you leave two hours ago."

"Umm, I think I had left my chemistry book somewhere in your house," she lied. Actually after she and Sonoko left Shinichi's house, she saw a woman with a couple of bags in her hand, went inside of Shinichi's house as Shinichi let her in. She looked like Miyano-sensei, but decided to talk to Sonoko about it.

_**Flashback**_

"Sonoko, I think that I saw Miyano-sensei go over to Shinichi's house after we left." Ran said getting worried.

"What! How could that no good nerd bring a teacher to his house, Miyano-sensei in fact," Sonoko yelled, angry that Shinichi has someone other than Ran over his house after he said that he was going to run some errands.

"Don't go to conclusions Sonoko. Maybe she was tutoring him on his chemistry lesson. He has been slipping behind." Ran was trying to defend Shinichi; well it was more like she was telling herself that.

"Ran, look at the facts, he's smart and never had a tutor a day of his life, ever since Miyano-sensei came he flirts with her, and now he got his first detention today from her. I think you should go check on him just in case.

_**End of flashback**_

That's how Ran ended up here.

"Oi, what about I look for your book and give it to you tomorrow," Shinichi was nervous, he didn't want Ran to come in here while Shiho is hiding.

"This'll only take a minute," Ran said, letting herself in. She 'looked' in the study room where they got the information for their project and after Shinichi was out of sight, she ran upstairs. She checked all of the rooms and Shinichi's room that was left opened, she saw the handcuffs, whip cream, strawberries, and the chocolate syrup.

'What does he need all that for?' She decided to ignore it until she saw Shinichi's parents room closed. 'That's weird, it's usually opened.' Ran turned the knob, only to find it locked.

"Ran, I thought you was looking for your book, not snooping around my house," Shinichi screamed, relieved that the door was locked.

"Why do you have all those things on your bed, Shinichi?" Ran retorted.

Shinichi paled, he forgot about those stuff, "I was having a snack and the handcuffs were given to me by Detective Takagi as a souvenir," he laughed nervously. "You should go home, it's late, I'm sleepy, and I bet you're tired too. I'll call you if I find your book, bye Ran." Shinichi said as he pushed her out the door.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," she said wondering why he's in a rush. Shinichi closed the door as he saw Ran walk home. He quickly ran upstairs to see Shiho leaning on his door.

"Sorry about that, Ran couldn't find her chemistry book." Shinichi said yawning.

"I was almost caught baka, you're lucky I locked it ahead of time." Shiho said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, geez," he grumbled, picking her up bridal style, carrying her to his room, ignoring her protests. He dropped her on his bed, "You can sleep in here, I'll sleep on the couch," Shinichi said, leaving the room.

"Wait," Shiho called out, "we can both sleep on the bed."

Shinichi grinned, "Scared to be alone," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up. Just get in."

Shinichi climbed into the bed and pulled Shiho next to him, arms around her waist. They gave each other a kiss goodnight and went to sleep in each other's arms.

**Mouri Agency**

'What are you hiding from me, Shinichi?' Ran thought.

**Finally finished! Will Ran ever know about Shinichi's secret?**

**Well, you have to find out later.**

**Asian Curse, if you're reading this I hope you'll review and give me a few pointers.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived! I would like thank everyone who reviewed and those who are ready this, I hope you'll review too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**There's a surprise appearance that everyone will like.**

**Detention: Chapter Four**

It's now Monday, everyone is at lunch, hanging outside or eating in the cafeteria. Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko were in the cafeteria, eating their lunch. Shinichi sighed, picking at his food boringly, 'Where's Shiho, I want to give something to her.'

"Hey, Shinichi, do you want to go to Tropical Island with us?" Ran asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"Uh," he hesitated, "Alright I'll go, when we go?"

"Today after school at 4:30," Sonoko replied, drinking a soda.

"I'll be there," Shinichi said. The bell rang for everyone to go to their last class. 'Well, at least now I get to see Shiho in class.' Shinichi thought smiling on his way to class, walking beside Ran and Sonoko. As Shinichi walked into the class, he saw something that made him jealous. He saw a boy, identical to him except his hair is wild and messy, wearing black slacks and a long sleeved black silk shirt, giving Shiho a kiss on the back of her hand and a hug. Shinichi made his way towards the two.

"Oh, hello Kudo-kun, I would like for you to meet Kuroba-san, he's a new student teacher, our age, to also teach chemistry but for the freshmen. Kuroba Kaito, this is Kudo Shinichi." Shiho introduced, seeing that Shinichi is glaring at Kaito.

Kaito stick out his hand, "Nice to meet you Shinichi, you can just call me Kaito, I'll be observing Miyano-sensei' teaching so I'll know what to teach tomorrow."

Shinichi grumbled, "It's nice to meet you too and it's Kudo for you," not shaking his hand. He left to go to his desk.

"Stop right there Kudo," Shiho said, her voice stern, "I need you to apologize to Kuroba-san."

Shinichi scoffed, "Yeah, right," gritting his teeth.

"Kudo, that's another detention for you," Shiho said angrily, trying to calm down.

"W-whoa, I have to go somewhere today."

"Too bad, you have to cancel then."

Kaito interrupted the argument, knowing why Shinichi is upset. The class watched the scene in interest, wishing they had some popcorn. "Kudo, can I have a word with you in the hallway?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at his look-a-like, "Whatever," both left the class.

Kaito smirked, "You like Miyano-sensei. Am I correct?" He whispered laughing.

Shinichi blushed, embarrassed, 'It's like that minus the fact that I already go out with her.' He bowed his head, "That's none of your business", he said so Kaito won't get suspicious.

Kaito grinned, "Well it looks like I have a chance with her. She is very mature and attractive than any girl I've seen. I was planning to ask her out on a date." Shinichi grew angrier; he balled his fists wanting to hit the new student teacher. Kaito continued talking, "I wonder how her body would feel up against mine or how her lips would press upon my lips. My hands are caressing every inch of her white milky skin." Shinichi took a deep breath, raising his fist, "I could have her in my bed in seconds," Kaito licked his lips.

'That does it!' Shinichi thought, punching Kaito in the stomach. Kaito stood his ground and kept talking, "She looks like the type to take it rough," he said before a fist collided with his jaw, landing on the floor, hissing in pain.

Shinichi stood over his body, "Never talk about Shiho that way," he said icily.

"Oh, its Shiho now, what ever happened to Miyano-sensei," Kaito teased.

"Be quiet!" Shinichi yelled, pulling Kaito up by his collar, shoving him against the lockers. Hearing banging noises out in the hallway, Shiho opened the door to see Shinichi pushing Kaito against the lockers.

'This isn't like him.' Shiho thought, "Kudo-kun, Kudo-kun!" Shinichi stopped, dropping Kaito on the floor, he looked at Kaito then back to Shiho, 'What have I done, I never lost control before,' he thought. After helping Kaito off the floor, Shiho went towards Shinichi, who was shaking. Her hand gently touched his shoulder, he flinched, and the other grabbed his chin to look at her.

"Kudo-kun, I would like to talk to you about this in detention," she said softly, turning back to Kaito, "I want to talk to you now, Kuroba-san, Kudo-kun, go back into the class. Shinichi nodded and went back inside. Shiho looked at Kaito, "What happened between you and Kudo-kun?"

Kaito smiled mischievously, "I told him a few things," he said, closing the distance between them. For what he doesn't know, Shinichi is watching the interaction between the two.

"What did you say, Kuroba-kun, to make him go in a rage," she said, annoyed at his cockiness. Kaito wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her body against his. Shiho frowned, trying to get out of his grasp, pushing her hands against his chest.

"I told him how bad I want you," he whispered huskily before crashing his lips on hers. Shiho's eyes widened before breaking the kiss and slapped Kaito. Shinichi saw what happened in shock; he walked dejectedly to his desk, refusing to talk to anyone about what happened in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm already taken by someone else, plus I have no feelings for you," Shiho yelled, moving away from Kaito.

Kaito rubbed his sore cheek, sighing, "You got one hell of a hit, besides that, do your boyfriend makes you happy? I can make you the happiest woman in the world."

"My love life is none of your business but yes, my boyfriend makes me very happy, every day and night," Shiho said, emphasis on 'night'.

Kaito chuckled, "I doubt that. I'm not going to give up on you Shiho."

Shiho ignore him, "Just come on and observe so you can leave quicker," she said going back to the room.

"Observe I shall do," Kaito said slyly. Fifty minutes of Shinichi ignoring her and Kaito's flirting, Shiho was glad that school was over.

"Guess we'll have to wait on you again, detective geek," Sonoko said, leaving the class with Ran.

"See you at 4:30, Shinichi," Ran yelled out. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

Following Ran and Sonoko out the door, Kaito winked at Shiho with desire in his eyes.

'What a jerk,' Shiho thought, closing the door. "Shinichi, would you like to talk about what happened between you and Kuroba-kun?" She said walking towards him.

"Nothing," he said, his voice emotionless, "just go back to Kaito, he'll be a better boyfriend than me, "affected from what he saw earlier.

"Look at me!" She commanded, frustrated that he would think this way. Shinichi's eyes met with Shiho's fiery gaze. "He was the one who kissed me, he held me tight enough so I couldn't get away. I slapped Kuroba-kun as soon as he kissed me. I don't love nor have any feelings for him. I love you and only you." Shinichi smiled a little, "What's in the bag," Shiho asked, seeing a small bag beside Shinichi.

'I forgot about that,' he thought. He handed the bag over to Shiho; she pulled the item out of the bag and gasped in surprise. 'This is the new purse that was released recently,' she thought, "I was only joking, Shinichi."

"I bought it for you because I love you," Shinichi's grin widened, standing up to embrace her. A figure outside the door saw the hug, 'Interesting,' it thought, still watching. Shiho's lips pressed against Shinichi's slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his arms around her waist. He licked her lips, asking for entrance, she gladly accepted. Their tongues battling for dominance, Shinichi explored her mouth, his tongue sliding over her teeth and gums before playing with her tongue again. Shinichi groaned when Shiho nibbled on his bottom lip.

He pushed her to the nearest wall, kissing her senseless. She whimpered against his mouth, moaning as his hands roamed over her body. 'Hmm, a forbidden relationship,' the figure outside the door grinned wickedly. Shinichi pulled away, leaving Shiho breathless.

"Promise me that if our relationship is exposed that you won't leave me," Shinichi whispered, nuzzling her neck, "just in case."

"I promise," she whispered, resting her head in his shoulder.

'It's 4:30, I got to go get Shinichi,' Ran thought smiling, walking in the hallways with Sonoko, seeing Kaito in front of Miyano-sensei's class looking through the window of the door, taking pictures on his cell phone. 'Why is he taking pictures,' she thought, sneaking behind Kaito.

Hearing two gasps behind him, Kaito turned around and saw Ran and Sonoko pale. 'It seems that they saw the display of affection between Kudo and Shiho,' he smirked. The principal, who stayed after school for a meeting, saw the three teens staring at the door.

"Excuse me, why are you three here," he heard no reply, instead he looked through the door. The four people outside the classroom watched Shinichi lip-lock with Shiho.

"That's enough for now, detective, let's go home," Shiho smiled at Shinichi's pouting face.

"Oh, alright," he said, both walking out the door to face a nightmare.

"Got you on camera," Kaito gloated.

"You are disgusting," Sonoko spat out at the young detective.

"You lied to me, how could you, Shinichi," Ran said, tears running down her face.

"Kudo, Miyano, I want you in my office, NOW!" The principal said sternly.

Shinichi and Shiho froze; their relationship is now in jeopardy.

**To be continued**

**I apologize if Kaito seems mean or too forward in this chapter. All the characters are OOC.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes my day, it really does. Oh and sorry about the long wait, next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five! I thank you all who reviewed, it made the rest of my day go well since I almost choked to death at school. Being alive and the reviews kept my spirits high.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Find your love by Drake doesn't belong to me either.**

**Detention: Chapter Five**

Both teens followed the principal to his office. "Miyano, I'll talk…" he was cut off.

"Wait," it was Kaito running down the hallway, "I'll come with her just in case Kudo told her some things to say when she's talking to you."

Shinichi gaped at him in shock, "He's lying! He…"

"Kudo-san, respect your authorities," he turned to Kaito, "very well Kuroba-san, you may also come in the office since you watched what happened and have evidence. Kudo, you stay out here," Mr. Taisho said, closing the door. Ten minutes later, Shiho and Kaito came out, her face showing no emotion, Kaito stuck out his tongue at Shinichi, "Sucker," he said as he passed by.

Shinichi ignored him until he saw Kaito's hand around Shiho's waist and she made no move to remove it. 'What's going on? She didn't even look at me,' he thought, his anger coming back.

"It's your turn Kudo-san." Shinichi entered the office, his heart racing, feeling nervous. "Have a seat Kudo-san." Shinichi sat down. "Just answer my questions truthfully, okay?" Shinichi nodded, "After seeing that display and the photos on Kuroba-san's cell phone, you forced Miyano-sensei to kiss you, am I correct?" Mr. Taisho asked.

As a detective, Shinichi couldn't lie, "No, that is not true, we are a couple," he was interrupted.

"Do you know the consequences of having a student teacher relationship? Besides Kaito told me everything that happened." He said, not believing Shinichi.

"What? How did he give a statement to what happened? He was spying on…" Shinichi stopped before he made anything worse, "what did he say?"

"Kuroba-san informed me that he is Miyano-san's boyfriend and you was jealous and decided to fight him in the hallways. Since you had detention he said you wanted to get her alone and have your way with her. Kudo, that's sexual harassment, which means that I have to press charges against you and you're suspended for three days, so after you're released from jail you have to serve your suspension." Mr. Taisho said couldn't believe that the young detective is capable of inappropriate actions.

Shinichi sighed, "I…" The door swung opened, revealing Shiho, "Don't do it Taisho-san, it's true that Kudo and I have a relationship together. Don't punish him, Kuroba-kun lied about everything, he threatened to expose our relationship if I didn't go along," she said bringing a bloody nosed Kaito in the office.

"So you and Kudo knew that student teacher relationships are not tolerated at Teitan High and both of you decided to ignore it." Shinichi and Shiho agreed to that statement. "All three of you are to be punished. Miyano, you are on week probation, Kudo, you're still suspended for three days, and Kuroba-san, you are also on probation except it's for five days, so you all don't come back to school until your time is up. You're dismissed." Mr. Taisho said, "Except for you two," he pointed at Shinichi and Shiho.

Kaito protested, "But how come, aren't…" he stopped, Shiho threw him a deadly glare, "You know what, I'm gonna go."

Mr. Taisho sighed, "Since both of you are the same age, I will let you continue your relationship but you have to keep it a secret from the other students. I'll inform the other teachers about you two."

Shinichi and Shiho were grateful; they can express their love a little more around people except for the students.

"Thank you so much," Shinichi shook his hand. "But you should close the blinds next time when you have 'detention' Miyano-san," Mr. Taisho chuckled at the blushing teens. "I'll drive you home," Shiho muttered saying goodbye to the principal with Shinichi behind her.

When they reached the car, Shinichi gently pushed Shiho against the vehicle and claimed her pink lips, his hands wounding around her waist. Her hands wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. He groaned in her mouth, about to enter his tongue, "Ahem."

Both abruptly stopped the kiss, seeing Mr. Taisho smirking at them, "No kissing in the parking lot, he teased going to his car, 'Young love.' Shinichi blushed deeply while Shiho buried her head in his chest. They eventually got into the car, "Wanna go to the mall," Shinichi asked changing stations on the radio, stopping on a Drake song. "Yeah, sure," Shiho said, listening to the song Shinichi played.

_I'm more than just an option_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Refuse to be forgotten_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I took a chance with my heart_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_And I feel it taking over_

_I better find your love and_

_I better find your heart (x3)_

_I bet if I give all my love_

_Then nothings gonna tear us apart_

_I'm more than just a number_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I doubt you'll find another_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_So every single summer_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I be the one that you remember_

Shinichi turned off the radio, deep in thought, looking out the window. Finally they arrived at the mall, "Why don't you go over some departments and look at some things," Shinichi said nervously as Shiho narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Fine, have it your way," she said leaving him. Shinichi grinned as he ran off to the jewelry department.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up a diamond locket under Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh, yes sir, is this for a special girl?" The clerk asked giddily. Shinichi blushed again with a small smile on his face, "Yes ma'am, she completes me, everything about her is special."

"That is so sweet," she said, handing him the locket.

"Thank you," Shinichi ran out to find Shiho so he could go home.

Without noticing, Shinichi bumped into Ran. "Excuse m…Ran?" Shinichi asked, surprised to find her here.

Ran was also surprised to find him here, "What are you doing here Shinichi?" She saw the small bag from the jewelry store, 'It must be for Miyano-sensei,' she thought both angry and sad.

"Um, I was here to pick up something." He said, not knowing that Shiho was coming right behind him. Ran noticed that their teacher was behind Shinichi and decided to do something out of jealousy. She kissed him. She kissed him on the lips, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Shinichi's eyes widen he stood still, not doing anything. Shiho gasped, her eyes turned fiery before turning cold and emotionless, "Kudo, I didn't know that you and Mouri-san had a thing going on, I thought you had a girlfriend, you two-timer." She said emotionless, Shinichi couldn't tell whether she was extremely mad or heartbroken, he broke the kiss and looked at Ran.

"Shinichi, I love you," she whispered.

"I don't love you Ran, I love somebody else." He turned around to run after Shiho, he caught up with her at the parking lot but she was already in the car. Shinichi banged in the car window, "Shiho, Shiho!" He yelled, "Let me in, I'm sorry I was shocked, please forgive me."

Shiho rolled down the window, "You sure didn't stop when I caught you. Why should I forgive you?" Shinichi sighed, 'I was hoping to show this to her next week,' he took out the locket, "I got this for you," he whispered, dropping the locket in her hands, walking off.

Shiho stared at it; it was a diamond heart and inside was a picture of her and Shinichi at the park. She smiled softly and placed it around her neck and drove up to where Shinichi was.

"I forgive you Shinichi, not because of the necklace but because how much you care for me, get in, I'll take you home." She said, unlocking the car door.

Shinichi smiled happily and went inside the car, "Thank you for forgiving me, Shiho."

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six has arrived! (Cheering in the background) Thanks for those who reviewed; it made me so happy that I passed my World History test. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Six**

It's a bright and sunny morning. The birds are chirping and trees are blowing softly in the wind. Shinichi woke up feeling awful. He got up from the bed groggily to go to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face, looking at the reflection of himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, his face pale, and a stuffy nose.

'Great, my first day serving suspension and I get sick.' Shinichi sighed and went back to his room to go back to sleep. After climbing into the bed and pulling the covers back on his body, the phone rang.

'Who's calling me at a time like this,' he thought as a headache started to form. "Hello," Shinichi said hoarsely.

"You sound like you swallowed a frog," Shiho's voice came through the phone.

'Oh yeah, she don't return back to the school until next week,' he sat up against the headboard, "I think I caught something," he sniffled.

"Really, you think? It was cold yesterday and you didn't wear a jacket," she replied.

"Ha ha ha, you're very funny. How's your probation going?"

"It's extremely boring, there's no teaching for me to do," Shiho sighed.

Shinichi smiled weakly, "Find something to do to keep you occupied," he paused as he started coughing, "like coming over here to nurse me back to health because I feel horrible."

Shiho giggled softly, "You sound horrible. I'll be there in thirty minutes and you get some rest."

"Okay, see you soon…I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," she said, hanging up the phone. Shiho left the house and went straight to the grocery store before going to Shinichi's house.

She went inside and grabbed a grocery basket. 'Hmm, let's see, I need chicken noodle soup, orange juice, medicine…' she gasped as someone grabbed her waist from behind.

The figure bent down and whispered, "Hi there, beautiful," the figure rested its head on her shoulder.

"Kuroba-kun, I suggest that you let go of me before someone finds your body in the dumpster," Shiho said calmly.

"Ooh, feisty are we, I love that in a woman," Kaito said, tightening his hold on her.

"Can you let me go? I want to see your face," she said.

"Ah, no, I see what you're getting at," he chuckled.

"Have it your way then," she whispered. Shiho kicked Kaito in the shin. He yelped in pain, hopping on one foot as he held his leg. Shiho left the whimpering teen alone as she finished her shopping.

After putting the groceries in the backseat, she drove to Shinichi's house. Somewhere in the parking lot, Kaito watched Shiho left, 'It's far from over my dear Shiho,' he thought, entering his car.

'Argh, where is she? She's fifteen minutes late and my head is throbbing,' Shinichi thought, his body sprawled on the couch downstairs next to the door. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door accompanied by the doorbell. 'Finally,' Shinichi slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh my, you look bad. Let me take you upstairs to your room," said Shiho, worried about his health.

Shinichi didn't reply back due to the fact that his throat is sore and he's feeling dizzy. Shiho noticed this and wrapped one of his arms around her neck while one of her arms wrapped itself around his waist. She slowly walked him upstairs, being extra careful.

'Geez, he's heavy,' Shiho groaned, struggling, determined to get her boyfriend safely onto his bed.

The two finally made it into the bedroom and Shiho laid Shinichi down on the bed. Shiho pressed her forehead against Shinichi's, "Your temperature seems high and you're sweating a little bit."

"I'm so dizzy," Shinichi whispered his eyes closed.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you. I'm going to fix you some chicken noodle soup and orange juice, okay?"

Shinichi barely nodded his head, sneezing uncontrollably. He picked up the remote that was on the night stand and turned on the television and changed it to a detective show. Ten minutes into the show, Shiho returned with the soup, orange juice, and brought some medicine with a cold towel. She propped Shinichi against the headboard and began feeding him the soup. He ate the soup slowly, trying to finish it but eventually stopped and started drinking the orange juice that Shiho help pour into his mouth. Finishing the orange juice, she poured the medicine on a spoon and gave it to Shinichi.

"Are you feeling any better?" Shiho asked caressing his warm face.

"Kinda, my throat's not sore anymore," Shinichi turned to his side to face Shiho.

"That's an improvement. Well, I guess I'll go downstairs and watch TV since its 3:30."

She turned to leave when she heard his quivering voice, "Please, stay with me. You can lie next to me. I don't want to be alone like this."

Shiho smiled at him gently, "Okay, but if I get sick then it's your turn to take care of me."

"That's agreeable," he patted a spot on the bed for her to sit down. She lied down on the bed and Shinichi wrapped his arms around her waist before going to sleep followed by Shiho.

"Hi Mrs. Kudo, did you come back from your trip?" Ran followed her to the front door, not noticing a car parked in the driveway.

"I'm on break; I'll be going back in three days. I'm here to check on Shin-chan because I heard that he's suspended," Yukiko opened the door wondering whose car is in the driveway. 'Does Shin-chan have a visitor or better yet a lady friend?'

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't in school today. Matter of fact, Miyano-sensei and Kuroba-sensei wasn't in school today either."

"You came here to drop off Shin-chan's assignments weren't you," Ran nodded, "why don't you come on in and give the assignments to him. Who is this Miyano and Kuroba-sensei?" She asked while going upstairs to her son's room.

Ran had jealousy in her eyes as she talked about Shiho, "Miyano-sensei is our seventeen year old chemistry teacher. She started teaching our senior class at the beginning of the school year." Yukiko saw the jealousy in Ran's eyes, "Kuroba-sensei just started teaching, he's doing the freshmen class this year and he's also seventeen. He looks exactly like Shinichi except his hair is messier and he's a lot bolder."

Yukiko nodded as she opened Shinichi's door, she gasped in surprise as she saw her son's arm around another woman. "Um, Ran, could you wait for us downstairs? I need to talk to my delinquent son about being suspended," she looked at Ran's face with an eerie smile on her face.

Ran obeyed and went downstairs immediately. Yukiko went towards the bed that the two sleeping teens occupied.

She whispered in Shinichi's ear, "Shin-chan, you need to wake up now…WAKE UP!"

Shinichi's eyes popped open as he saw his okaa-san. Then he noticed that his arms were around Shiho, he unwounded his arms and clumsily fell out the bed. Shiho woke up to the loud noise and realized that Shinichi fell on the floor but also noticed that a woman was staring at her. 'That must be his kaa-san, she looks exactly like she did seventeen years ago in those photos.'

Shinichi pulled himself up from the floor, "Kaa-san," he said slowly, "why did you SCREAM IN MY EAR," his sniffled voice screamed.

"Well I came to see why my son is suspended from school and I see that he has a girl in his bed," she replied coolly.

Shinichi sweat dropped, "Hehe, about that, I can explain."

She raised her eyebrows and looked back at Shiho, "Shin-chan, who is she because she is so KAWAII!"

"Huh? You mean you're not upset?"

"Of course not silly, how I can be mad at your gorgeous girlfriend," she glared at Shinichi, "she is your girlfriend right?"

"Baka, of course she is, I'm not unfaithful," Shinichi muttered, coughing after each word.

Yukiko looked at him and Shiho, "You two would make some beautiful children," she squealed happily as the two teens blushed, "I approve of her and Shin-chan, you should take some medicine you sound horrible."

"That's already taken care of, Shiho did all that for me," Shinichi said proudly.

Yukiko's eyes shined with happiness, "Oh and she already started nursing my dear son back to health. When I came in here, why were you two in bed together?" She smirked knowingly at the two.

"N-no! Nothing happened between us," Shinichi stuttered, blushing madly.

"That's right, I just kept him company and we just fell asleep." Shiho spoke, turning red in the face.

"Hmm. Okay, I'll take your word for it this time but you have a visitor Shin-chan."

"Huh? Who is it?"

"It's Ran," she said obviously to her dense son.

Shinichi slapped his forehead, "What does she want now?"

"She's downstairs waiting on you to give you your assignments."

"Alright, then both of us are going downstairs, Shiho, you stay up here."

Yukiko figured out the situation, "So you're Miyano-sensei, the teacher at Teitan High," she said slyly, folding her arms across her chest.

Shiho became shocked, "How did you know about me?"

"Let's just say there is a certain girl that's jealous of you because you took my little boy away fro, her," she pinched Shinichi's cheek.

Shinichi became embarrassed, "Let's just get this over with," he grumbled, taking his kaa-san's hand and pulled her downstairs.

Ran was waiting patiently downstairs about for five minutes until she saw Shinichi in his pajamas and disheveled state.

"Oh my goodness, you look sick, Shinichi," she put his papers on the table and touched his forehead.

"That's because I am sick," he retorted.

"You should go back to sleep, I'll help you out," Ran smiled.

'No, please no, if she can read my thoughts that actress of a woman should notice my despair about this,' Shinichi silently prayed.

"It's okay Ran, I'll take care of him until he gets better. How about you run back home so you won't catch his contagious cold." Yukiko gathered his work and pulled his arm, taking him back upstairs.

"Thank you Kudo-san!" Ran yelled out as she left the house.

"You should be lucky that I could sense your despair."

"And I'm very grateful for that so to show my appreciation, how about I let you stay here if you don't intrude in my privacy with my girlfriend." Shinichi said outside his door before going in.

Yukiko thought about this for a while, "Okay, deal."

"Now, wait out here, I will be right back," he entered his room, slightly closing his door.

"That was quick," Shiho said, standing near his window.

"All thanks to that annoying woman," Shinichi said as he embraced her.

"I think she is very entertaining," she said as she embraced him back.

Shinichi's fingers started tickling her sides. Shiho slightly giggled as she pushed his hands away.

Shinichi walked her backwards onto the bed, tickling her some more.

She laughed, "Why are you tickling me? Please, stop, I give up."

"Not a chance. This is payback for giving me that horrible medicine," he kept tickling her ruthlessly.

"You never complained," she giggled, "have mercy on me."

Shinichi thought about it before saying, "Alright, I will if you kiss me."  
"Are you insane, you're still sick?"

"Do you want to be tickled again?"

Shiho glared at him before sitting up and giving him a gentle kiss. Shinichi pressed his lips firmly against hers. The kiss went on until a bright flash and a squeal broke it.

"Aww, my son is growing up. That's what I call a photo moment," Yukiko had a camera in her hand, taking more pictures of the couple.

"Kaa-san, why must you torture me?" Shinichi sighed, glaring playfully at Shiho as she smirked at him, giggling.

**Woo-hoo! I'm finally finished with this chapter. I made it longer just for you guys, hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, I will be very grateful.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Another update in a short period of time. I think you all deserved another chapter because I felt like it.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Seven**

Days later, Shinichi's cold and suspension were over and he returned back to Teitan High along with Shiho and Kaito. Again everyone was at lunch. Shinichi was hanging out with a group of people along with Ran and Sonoko.

As the group was having a conversation, Ran was smiling deviously. 'Today is going to be the worst day of your life, Miyano-sensei.'

Lunch time ended eventually and guess what? It's the last class of the day again. As the students sat in their seats the tardy bell rang. Shiho came inside the classroom when a bucket of ice cold water followed by another bucket of mud landed on top of her head as the two buckets fell on the ground.

The chattering of the students stopped, Ran had satisfaction on her face while Shinichi looked at Shiho with wide eyes.

He stood up to help her when Kaito popped up.

"Miyano-san, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kuroba-kun," she shivered, the cold air from the air conditioner and the cold water having an effect on her.

Shinichi moved towards her, putting his hands on her shoulder, "I'll take you to get you cleaned up, Miyano-sensei."

"That's alright Kudo-kun; I will send a sub up here to watch you all while I clean up."

Kaito wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she didn't remove it, "Let's go get you cleaned up," he said with such tenderness.

Shiho was surprised at his tone, she looked up and stared at his eyes and saw love. No mischievous or a desire look, but pure love.

'You must really love me, Kuroba-kun?' She thought as she left in his arms.

Shinichi watched the two leave. He knew who did this, 'Ran, you're that jealous of me dating Shiho that you're willing to hurt and humiliate her? What happened to my best friend?'

He left the room before the sub came in. He passed the teacher's lounge and that's when he saw Kaito embracing Shiho. Shinichi snuck into the room to listen on their conversation.

"I can love you better than he can," Kaito ran his fingers through her now mud free but still drenched hair, he pulled her body closer to his.

Shiho stayed silent, her head buried in his neck.

He gently kissed her forehead, "Give me one more chance," he pleaded, "I love you."

Shinichi gasped as he is still hiding; only hearing part of the conversation.

Shiho sighed, 'I hope you'll forgive me for this because I really do and still love you, Shinichi.'

She closed her eyes as Kaito gently kissed her lips.

She put her hands on his chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist. Kaito began to explore her mouth, his tongue rubbing against hers.

Shiho wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, thinking about Shinichi, 'This is only a goodbye kiss, Kaito.'

He moaned in her mouth then he started sucking on her bottom lip, "Shiho," he moaned.

"Shinichi," Shiho moaned back. Kaito stopped the kiss, he looked at her with a sad defeated smile on his face, "I really thought I could really win your love back but I guess that Kudo kid took my place in your heart," he whispered.

The two stayed in comfortable silence until they heard a noise.

Shiho saw Shinichi come from his hiding place.

"Shiho," his voice thick with pain, "I thought you didn't love him?"

Shiho moved away from Kaito's embrace, "Shinichi, it was a goodbye kiss."

Shinichi scowled at her, "It didn't seem like it, I heard you two talking. It's over between us," Shinichi yelled, running out the room.

Shiho ran after him, leaving Kaito, "Shinichi, no…" She sighed, 'Looks like I need to talk to him in detention again.'

She returned back into the classroom five minutes before class was over.

Shiho saw Ran's face grinning mischievously, "The student who pulled this trick is going to be suspended, and if you admit it then you'll be in ISS."

Shiho scanned the room, nobody stood up, "Looks like no one did it but I know who did this, Mouri-san, you're suspended."

Ran glared at the chemistry teacher. She stood up and banged her fists on the desk, "It's YOUR fault! You shouldn't take what was mine!"

Shiho stared at Ran coolly, "It's over between us, Mouri-san," her face indifferent.

The class muttered to each other, they knew the mystery boy that they were talking about.

"And Kudo, you got detention for leaving class," the bell rang and everyone left the class, even Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun, come back here," Shiho commanded, frustrated.

"Why should I listen to you?" Shinichi questioned sternly, still walking away.

She closed the distance between them quickly, her hand tugged on his sleeve, "I need to talk to you, seriously, Kudo-kun."

He yanked his arm away from her, "Why do you want to talk to me? When you kissed Kuroba-san, were you going to break up with me? Did you wanna leave me because…"

Shiho backhanded him, "You moron, I told you it was a goodbye kiss. The truth is that Kaito…" she was interrupted.

"Oh, it's Kaito now?" Shinichi seethed, Shiho glared at him, "Kaito was my boyfriend before I met you. We broke up due to our differences, we argued a lot so we agreed to end it all. When we kissed I said YOUR name, I was thinking about you. Aishiteru, Shinichi," she whispered, tears welling up then sliding down her cheeks.

Shiho stood on her tiptoes and gave Shinichi a loving kiss on the lips and one on his cheek, "Goodbye, Kudo-kun."

She walked away, ending their relationship.

Shinichi watched her leave, wide eyes; he fell to his knees in the empty class room.

'What have I done? I was too jealous to see her kissing Kaito, that I accused her of cheating. Why did I say it's over? I'm such an idiot. Shiho, I promise to win your love back if it's the last thing I do.' He vowed silently in his head, small tears dripping from his face to the floor.

Kaito passed by the room, "Kudo-san?"

Shinichi stared at Kaito, "It's over between us," he whispered sadly.

Kaito wasn't surprise, "Huh? It's over between you and Shiho? The great 'Detective of the East,' who can solve the most difficult cases, made the dumbest deduction of his life by accusing his now ex-girlfriend of cheating."

Shinichi was surprised, "Did you spy on us again?"

Kaito chuckled, "You basically ended the relationship in front of me, so no, no spying this time."

"I need her back, I love her so much. I shouldn't become jealous or accused her. Can you please help me get her back?" Shinichi asked quietly.

Kaito grinned and patted Shinichi's back, "Sure, I'll help you win your woman back. Look Kudo, I'm sorry for causing problems between you and Shiho, it's just that I couldn't let her go after we broke up. I loved her like you do. But I recommend that you leave her alone for a couple of days before you can talk to her."

Shinichi stood up from the floor, "Thanks a lot Kuroba-san…"

"You can call me Kaito."

Shinichi smiled, "Kaito, you can also call me Shinichi, but I really am grateful to receive your help and I apologize for fighting you in the hallway."

Kaito smirked, "Yeah, you got some good punches in. You're lucky that I didn't fight you back, you'd be in trouble."

"We should spar sometimes since you think you gonna beat me," Shinichi said mockingly.

Kaito stuck out his hand, "You got a deal. Just tell me the date, time, and place. I'll show you who the better fighter is."

Shinichi shook his hand, "Two months from now, 5:00 at the school gym."  
"Agreed, I can give you a ride home."

"Thanks a lot," he followed Kaito out of the school into the car.

**Oh my goodness! Shinichi just had to break it off. (WHY!)**

**Will they get back together or will they stay apart? Find out on the next chapter, which will be coming very soon.**

**Deuces- YELLOW JACKET PRIDE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update to Detention! Woo!**

**Hope everyone wasn't mad that I made Shinichi and Shiho break up. (Sorry)**

**But I'll make it up to ya'll in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Til I Forget About You belongs to Big Time Rush.**

**Detention: Chapter Eight**

Shinichi came through the front door, "Shin-chan! You came home. What took you so long?" Yukiko pinched Shinichi's cheek.

"I had to stay after school. Why are you still here?" He pulled back, glaring at her before becoming sad again.

Yukiko knew exactly what happened, "Shin-chan, you should always trust the people you love. You shouldn't have accused her; you should've known that Shiho-kun wouldn't betray you. She loves you and both of you share the same interests. She's way better than Ran. Shiho-kun is actually interested in the cases you come across. Why don't you talk to her?"

Shinichi sighed, "I want to but Kaito told me to wait a couple of days."

"You mean Kuroba Kaito?" She asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I studied magic illusions from his father. When I saw Kaito at the age of seven, he looked exactly like you except for the hair," she said remembering that day, "But Shin-chan, take an advice from a woman with experience, call her back. I'm sure she'll talk to you." Yukiko left out the front door, "I'm going to the store to stock up on food. I'll return and oh, I'm staying at a hotel. Bye."

Shinichi shook his head, walking to his bedroom.

He sat down on the bed, taking out his cell phone.

Shiho was in her apartment grading papers when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, 'its Shinichi,' she thought sadly, refusing to answer his call.

'Ugh, why isn't she answering? Is she really upset?' Shinichi thought as he started to leave a voicemail on her phone.

"Shiho, I know that you're upset with me and all. But, I thought it over on my way home. There's no doubt in my mind that I seriously love you. I'm an idiot for blaming you of seeing Kaito behind my back and breaking our relationship. I want…need you back in my life. I understand if you don't want to speak to me but remember I still love you, Miyano Shiho." Shinichi's voice came through the voicemail of Shiho's phone.

'I need some time to be alone, Shinichi.' Shiho thought, returning back to grading the papers.

Shinichi hung up the phone. He began texting.  
'What happened to the promise that we made?' Shiho read the message silently.

'Promises are meant to be broken, Kudo-kun. You're the one who broke it.' Shinichi read out loud the message Shiho sent back.

He clutched his head in frustration, 'I really screwed this up.'

Shinichi pulled out a photo from his wallet. He stared at it as tears started flowing down his face; it was a picture of Shiho with a soft smile on her face.

He put the picture back up and went downstairs, leaving the house to take a walk.

Putting on his headphones that were connected to his phone Shinichi began to sing along with the song that was playing. His singing gotten better due to the singing lessons he took a couple of months ago.

_Get a call on a random afternoon_

_I pick it up and I see it's you_

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news_

_You said it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind_

_All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

_Staying here, till the sun start's to rise_

_And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

_Dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_I thought I'd be here on my own_

_Waiting for you to knock on my door_

_Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone_

_And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_

_I found a place where I can't lose myself_

_And just leave your memory on the shelf_

_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_

_Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

_To dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing_

_I'm going crazy now I don't even think_

_I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do_

_Til I forget about you_

_Dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now?_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Gonna play it loud now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_Til I forget about you_

'I can never forget about you. I'll be coming back for you, Shiho.'

Hours of walking, Shinichi returned home and went into the kitchen.

The groceries were on the counter along with a note.

'Shin-chan, the food should last you for three months. I also left you a credit card for future shopping. Good luck getting back with Shiho-kun, I believe in you.'

Shinichi shook his head, chuckling lightly at his kaa-san's note.

He took a soda from the refrigerator and went straight to his room, watching television.

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days and days turned into months.

Only three months remaining in the school year, Shinichi and Shiho are still not speaking to each other. But one day Shiho gave Shinichi another chance but wanted to take it slow. Shinichi was happy to oblige.

_Flashback_

_School ended and Shinichi stayed behind while everyone left._

_Shiho looked up from her chair, "Kudo-kun, you should be going home now."_

_Shinichi stood up and walked towards her presented a dozen of red roses, "For you, Miyano-san."_

_She stared at him, "You're an idiot," he ignored the pain in his heart; "You really want me back, don't you?"_

_Shinichi nodded, giving her the roses before bending down on one knee, "I missed you so much. I've been going crazy over these past months not having you in my arms. You're everything that I need and I was foolish to break our relationship over something that wasn't true. Will you take me back, Miyano Shiho?"_

_He took out a tiny box revealing a ring._

_Shiho gasped, "Kudo, this is too soon. I'm not ready to get married yet."_

_Shinichi chuckled, "I know, it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring to promise that we'll stay together no matter what."_

_Shiho took his hand and helped him stand up, she smiled, "I'll take you back…Shinichi."_

_Shinichi hugged her, "I really do love you, and"he whispered looking at her face, "May I?"_

"_Yes, you may," she whispered back. _

_Shinichi closed in on her, brushing his lips against hers tenderly, one hand running through her hair the other one on her waist._

_Shiho cupped the back of his head._

"_Ahem."_

_The two turned to their right and saw the students who just left the class smirking at them._

"_Aww, you two look too cute. You two got our vote for cutest couple." The group of girls squealed, "Miyano-sensei is way much better than Ran."_

"_Man, Kudo just landed the hottest teacher of the planet. I'm so jealous," one of the boys said._

_Shinichi and Shiho blushed._

"_Shouldn't all of you be at home right now? Move along and let these two have their moment," Mr. Taisho said, winking at the two._

"_That was embarrassing," Shiho said._

"_Indeed," Shinichi agreed._

_Later that night Kaito called Shinichi._

"_So how did it go?" Kaito asked._

_Shinichi smiled, "We're back together. Thanks for helping me out."_

"_No problem, just for you to know, I saw you kiss her in front of those students," he snickered._

"_Now I can't wait to fight you," Shinichi grumbled into the phone._

_End of Flashback_

A week later Shinichi asked Shiho out on a date.

"Where are we going?" Shiho asked him over the phone

"Something simple, like the pizza parlor, nothing fancy," Shinichi said while peeling an orange.

"That sounds good. What time are we going?"

"About thirty minutes, I'm coming over to your place to pick you up right now," he said, putting on his shoes.

Shinichi wore blue jean pants with a black v-neck t-shirt, showing his lightly defined muscles.

He started walking to Shiho's apartment, which was twenty minutes away, listening to music with a big smile on his face. 'I'm going to show you how much I love you.'

Shiho opened the door when she heard the knocking.

She took in Shinichi's appearance, 'He never wore that before, it's fitting,' she thought.

Shinichi looked at Shiho, who was wearing black jeans and a white blouse, "You still manage to look wonderful when you don't even try," Shinichi grinned.

"Thank you for the compliment and you look very sexy in that outfit," she smirked seeing his muscles through the shirt.

Shinichi blushed as he held out his arm. She linked her arm with his, "Let's go," Shinichi kissed her cheek.

"It broke my heart three months ago when I had found you with Kaito. My mind told me you were betraying me but my heart said to trust you. I guess I listened to my mind after I saw him kiss you. I should've forgiven you like that time Ran kissed me because it wasn't worth it being separated from you."

Shiho turned her head and saw a glint of sadness in Shinichi's cobalt-blue eyes and she stopped walking.

Shinichi became confused, "What's wro…"

Shiho placed her finger on his lips, "And it broke my heart when you told me that our relationship was over, Shinichi, you know that I wouldn't betray you. Kaito-kun and I are through, you're the only I love." She gave him a quick kiss.

Shinichi smiled and stroked her cheek, both proceeded walking hand in hand.

Fifteen minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the pizza parlor. They ordered their pizza and drinks.

"After you left, Kaito and I became friends. He told me what happened and he couldn't let you go. I guess that was the day Kaito finally let you go and he apologized," Shinichi took a sip of his drink.

Shiho looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face, "You actually became friends with Kaito-kun? That's unbelievable but at least now you're not going to fight him anymore."

"Um, see about that," he was cut off immediately.

Shiho glared at him, "What do you mean, 'about that'?'

Shinichi stuttered nervously, "A-about t-that, well K-Kaito and I agreed to have a sparring match at the school in a week to see who's the better fighter. We were supposed to fight a month ago but he had something to do that day."

Shiho stared at him, "So, you're telling me that you and Kaito-kun are going to fight at the school to see who the better fighter is. You are out of your mind. If you get sent to the hospital because of this, I'm not going to visit you over this stupidity," she groaned.

"At least join the crowd cheering me on, I really need the motivation. The fight's gonna start at 5:00 after school in the gym. I've been working out to prepare for this," Shinichi said excitedly.

Shiho shook her head, sighing, "You have a crowd full of students and teachers to watch this fight, and really this is getting out of hand. Enough of this sparring matches between you and the other idiot. How's Mouri-san?"

"She's fine. Ran finally accepted my friendship and she said she was sorry for trying to break us apart. She wants to be friends with you."

_Flashback_

_Shinichi received a phone call. It was Ran._

"_Shinichi, I decided to give up on you. It came to me after I saw Miyano-sensei's tears flow down her face when she walked to her car. I finally realized that you two are meant for each other like you share the same interests and she participates in your cases. Can we still be friends?"_

_Shinichi was shocked he didn't expect Ran to apologize, "Yeah, we're still friends and thanks for accepting Shiho's relationship with me even though we're not together anymore."_

"_You just got to win her back; I know you can do it. Good luck Shinichi. Bye."_

"_I appreciate it, Ran. Bye."_

_End of Flashback_

"I would like that," Shiho said, relieved that Ran doesn't hate her anymore.

Finishing their food, they paid and left the parlor.

"This was quite fun, Shinichi. What do you got planned next?"

"We can go back to your place and relax."

Three minutes of walking, a security guard of a local club called out, "Hey, sweetheart, why don't you leave the scrub and get with a real man." He took her hand and pulled Shiho beside him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't date men who look like overgrown apes," Shiho snapped, pulling her arm from the guard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're a fiery one. I like that, now how about we go somewhere private?"

Shinichi pulled Shiho behind him, anger flaring, "Hey, no one talks to my girlfriend like that and gets away with it."

Shiho tapped his shoulder, "Shinichi, he's way bigger than you, don't provoke him."

"It's okay, I can handle him."

"Oh, so the shrimp is trying to defend his little girlfriend. How you gonna deal with me, punk?" The security guard glared at Shinichi, pushing him down.

Shiho moved quickly and pulled out pepper spray, spraying the guard's eyes.

He screamed and two other guards' came out hearing noises. They surrounded Shiho, she tried to spray them but in a quick motion, they grabbed her hand.

"She's a real pretty one, eh, Jim?" One of them said, grabbing her from behind.

"Oh, yes she is, Ryan," his eyes having a mysterious look. Jim played with Shiho's blouse.

Shinichi got up from the ground slowly, sneaking up behind Jim, elbowing him across the head.

Ryan, the other guard, released Shiho and pulled out switch blade, stepping over his partner, who fell on the ground, moving towards Shinichi.

"You messed up now," he thrust the blade forward, Shinichi barely dodged it, getting a slight cut on his right forearm.

Ryan moved quickly as Shinichi recovered from stumbling over. He slashed the blade across Shinichi's face.

Blood trickled down both of his cheeks.

Shiho recovered and saw one of the security guards trying to stab Shinichi.

She got up but was held immediately by the guard she sprayed, with a gun beside her head, "Shinichi!" She screamed.

Shinichi heard Shiho scream and sees her with a gun against her head, distracted; he felt a surge of pain on the left side of his torso.

"Ahhh," he yelled out, blood oozed out from his side. He fell to his knees, his hand covering the blood to attempt to stop the flow.

After Ryan stabbed Shinichi he knocked him in the head with the blade, making Shinichi lose consciousness.

Shiho watched in horror as her boyfriend collapse on the ground.

"Now, you gonna keep quite, right?" The man said, playing with the trigger of the gun.

Shiho nodded her head, 'Please, Shinichi be alright,' she thought as the man behind her whispered in her ear.

"You're gonna follow me and my partner to my pl…" He fell silent, letting Shiho go as he went down.

Ryan saw this happen and ran towards the mystery figure only to be it by a bat.

The figure stepped out the shadows.

Shiho gasped, "Kaito-kun?"

"There's no time for questions we need to call the police and the paramedics quick. Shinichi is losing blood fast and he needs medical attention," Kaito said sternly, dropping the bat to check on his friend.

Shiho called the police, keeping herself calm. They arrived under ten minutes, arresting the three guards for attempted rape and murder.

The paramedics put Shinichi on a stretcher and drove off to the hospital.

Ten minutes after the police and the paramedics left, Kaito stood beside Shiho.

"C'mon, let's go to the hospital to check on him. He's a strong one so don't worry," he whispered to the quite teen.

Shiho nodded, "Just take me to him," she whispered back.

**Okay, so this was the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope everyone enjoy this.**

**Please review! Next chapter will be coming in between this week or the next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with chapter nine! I thank everyone who reviewed and made this story their favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Nine**

Kaito and Shiho arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later.

Shiho went to the front desk, "I'm here to see Kudo Shinichi. What room is he located in," she asked the nurse in front of her.

"Hold on, let me check," the nurse paused for a second," Kudo Shinichi is in room 215. I've been told that he has a slight concussion but overall he's okay."

Shiho nodded, walking off in a fast pace, leaving Kaito.

"Boyfriend," The nurse questioned Kaito.

"Huh? Who me? No, I'm just her friend," Kaito chuckled embarrassingly.

The nurse raised her eyebrows, "I wasn't talking about you. I meant that young man, Kudo-san, I could see the worry in that young woman's eyes,"

"Oh, my apologies, yes that's her boyfriend. Sorry, I must go now," embarrassed again, Kaito silently left the lobby to see Shinichi.

Shiho entered the room quietly, pulling up a chair to sit beside the immobile detective.

'It's my fault, I shouldn't have called his name for help,' she felt guilty.

She stared at his peaceful face, "Please wake up," Shiho whispered, her hand brushed against his forehead.

"Like I said, don't worry. He should be waking in the next couple of minutes or so," Kaito entered the room, "It's amazing how he didn't lose much blood from being stabbed like that."

"It really is," she agreed.

Taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, Shiho gasped.

Shinichi's hand tightened, his eyes blinked rapidly before it stayed open. He looked around at the unknown environment then he stopped at the two people in front of him.

"S-Sh-Shiho…Kaito," his voice cracked, his hand still intertwined with Shiho's.

"See, I told you he'll wake up. Looks like we have to postpone that fight," Kaito said.

"What happened? All I remembered is that I've been stabbed." He sat up on the bed.

"Well after you were stabbed, that security guard hit you upside the head with the blade and fell unconscious. It's my fault that this happened, I'm sorry Shinichi," Shiho released his hand.

"Kaito, could you go out the room for a moment, I need to talk to Shiho."

"Sure thing," Kaito left the room.

"Sit down," Shinichi patted a spot on the bed in front of him.

She shook her head, "You need to rest."

"I'm fine, now sit down," he smiled warmly.

"Oh, alright," she mumbled, 'He's stubborn,' Shiho sat in front of him.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I should've been more careful."

Shinichi spoke softly, "Never blame yourself, everyone makes mistakes. It's nobody's fault," he turned her face towards his and kissed her tenderly.

"At least Kaito was there to save you and me," she whispered after the kiss.

"I appreciate his help because I would've been dead and you would've been hurt or worse. I'm sorry that this date turned into a disaster, I wanted it to be perfect just for you."

She pressed her lips against his, her hand caressing his cheek. She deepened the kiss, Shinichi leaned forward as her body rotated, and lying down on the hospital bed, as Shinichi hovered over her.

His tongue entered her delicate mouth, she moaned softly.

Then Kaito entered the room, "Hey, Shinichi, you have vis…it…ors," Kaito stared at the couple, embarrassed that he intruded on their moment.

Shinichi quickly moved away while Shiho got off the bed, "Um, who's here?" Shinichi asked.

"We can leave if you want privacy," Kaito smirked.

Shinichi glared at him, "Funny, just bring them in," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Hey guys, you can come in now," Kaito yelled out the door.

"Shin-chan, Kaito told me everything. Are you okay?" Yukiko rushed through the door, hugging her son while sobbing uncontrollably.

Ran walked in silently, watching Yukiko crying in her son's arms then looked at Shiho and Kaito.

"Hello Miyano-san and Kuroba-san," she said giving a warm smile.

Kaito gave her a wave and a smile and Shiho nodded with a smile also.

"Oi, oi, I'm alright, geez," Shinichi grumbled, still locked in the hug, "It's just a scratch, no biggie."

Yukiko looked at Shinichi then she hit him upside the head, "Don't scare me like that. I can't lose my son when he didn't leave me any grandchildren."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

A few seconds of awkward silence later, the doctor came in.

"Kudo, why aren't you in bed resting," Dr. Takahashi asked.

"I told him that but he's too stubborn to listen," Shiho said lazily, glaring at Shinichi.

"It's not my fault, I feel fine actually," Shinichi crossed his arms over his chest, slightly frowning.

"So, how long does he have to stay here Dr. Takahashi?" Ran asked.

"Oh, he can be released first thing in the morning. He just needs to stay here overnight to get some rest."

Shinichi turned to Kaito's direction, "Looks like the fight's still on Kaito. Are you still up for it?"

Kaito smiled, "I've been waiting to beat you up all month long. It's next week, right?"

"Yep at 5:00 in the school gym, I'll be ready for you," Shinichi smirked.

"Wait a minute," Shiho stood next to Shinichi, "You're still going to fight even though you've been stabbed? Now you've gone off the deep end."

"It's only a week away; he'll be healed and strong enough to fight before that day. I'll give him three days to get back on his feet." Dr. Takahashi said, biting an apple.

"You're supposed to be a doctor. Whose side are you on anyway?" Shiho questioned, shocked from the doctor's statement.

"What? I want to see these two go head to head. Matter of fact," the doctor turned to Shinichi and Kaito, "can I come and see you two fight?"

"Sure," they said happily.

"Are you serious?" Ran and Shiho yelled.

"Kuroba-san could pummel Shinichi and send him back to the hospital. Shinichi couldn't even hurt a fly," Ran exclaimed.

Shiho stared at Ran, "Excuse me? You never saw Shinichi fight before. He could split Kaito-kun in two."

The two girls took side of each boy, glaring at each other.

Both boys smirked, "How about a little wager," Kaito asked.

"Alright, loser has to wear an embarrassing costume and run around the whole school in front of the students and teachers." Shinichi said, wrapping an arm around Shiho.

"Deal, make the best man win," both shook hands.

"Now, now boys, violence is not the answer," Yukiko broke in.

"Okay, you can be the referee," Shinichi murmured.

"Yay, make this a good fight you two, get down and dirty with it.

Everyone shook their head, 'She's really into this,' they thought.

"Okay, okay, the fight's on now, everyone leave, the patient needs some rest," Dr. Takahashi said officially.

"See you tomorrow," everyone said as they left the room.

"Shiho," Shinichi called out, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Kaito smirked, "Go on to your lover boy Shiho."

"Shut up Kuroba-kun," she said, giving him a fiery look.

"Uh oh, you called me 'Kuroba-kun,' that means I better go. See you at the fight," he said, closing the door.

"Time for you to go to sleep," Shiho said, pulling back the covers.

"Alright, I will if you sleep right beside me," Shinichi grinned.

"Agreed, just get in the bed."

Shinichi hopped onto the bed followed by Shiho, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and buried his head in her neck.

"Goodnight…Shiho," he whispered.

"Goodnight, now go to bed," she replied. Silence filled the room as both teens fell asleep peacefully.

**The next morning**

Dr. Takahashi tapped on the door lightly, "You can finally go home now, Kudo-san."

Hearing no response he opened the door to see the room empty. 'He must've left earlier.' The doctor looked at his watch, 'No wonder its noon. Oh well, time to watch my soaps.'

"Ah, it feels good to be back at home," Shinichi said, his face covered with two band-aids and his lower torso bandaged.

"You were only gone for a day. It's not like you've been in a coma for years," Shiho sarcastically replied, going to the kitchen.

Shinichi followed her, "What're you doing?"

"You're hungry right," she asked.

He nodded, "Since you can't cook, I'm making breakfast even though it's kind of late," Shiho took out a skillet and a couple of food items.

"So, what are you making?" He questioned, his head peeking over her shoulders.

Shiho sighed, "Shinichi, if you don't want to be stabbed again, I suggest you move away from me," she bit out.

"Huh?"

"Go watch TV or something, just leave me be alone for a while," she poured pancake mix in a bowl.

"What's biting you? Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Are you worried about my stab wound and what the nurse said before we left?" He turned her around.

_Flashback_

"_Good morning, Kudo-san, you're up early," the nurse said._

"_Yes ma'am. Can't wait to go home," Shinichi said cheerfully._

"_He's been like this since 6:00 a.m. I haven't got a chance to go back to sleep," Shiho yawned._

_The nurse chuckled, "Well take care you two and…um…Kudo, you should take care of that wound."_

"_Why? I thought it wasn't that serious," he said._

"_It's not major but it's also not minor. If you become stressed or do any strenuous activity, even something minor, the wound can reopen and you WILL lose a large amount of blood. So be careful." She warned._

"_Does that mean that he can't participate in the fight?" Shiho asked._

"_Oh heavens no, he can fight, he just needs to avoid doing those things I've said for three days. After that he can go back to his regular routines."_

"_That's fine with me. Thanks for the information. C'mon, let's go home, Shiho."_

_End of Flashback_

"Look, I'll stay out of your way. Call me when breakfast's done," Shinichi added, going to the living room.

'I shouldn't have threatened him like that, now he's stressed.' Shiho thought, continuing to cook.

Thirty minutes later Shiho entered the room where Shinichi was. She saw him on the couch with his Sherlock Holmes book covering his face as his body is sprawled out. Walking towards him, Shiho removed the book and pressed her lips against his forehead.

"Shinichi, breakfast is ready," she whispered in his ear.

Shinichi's eyes fluttered open, "What took you so long?" He stretched out his limbs before getting up.

"I wanted to make your favorite breakfast," Shiho answered, pulling him to the kitchen.

"Mmmm," Shinichi sniffed the air, "that smells like chocolate chip pancakes with eggs and bacon," he beamed.

"It's at least I could do for yelling at you earlier," she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand why you wanted me away," Shinichi mumbled, stuffing his face with pancakes, "This is delicious Shiho! Why don't you have some?"

Shiho gave him a slight smile, "No thank you. I'm having coffee instead," she turned around to fill up her cup. Shinichi smirked and stood up, walking slowly, quietly behind Shiho. He tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Do you need anyth-," Shinichi stuffed a slice of the pancake into Shiho's mouth.

"Go ahead, chew it," Shinichi snickered, "C'mon, you gotta try it out."

Shiho glared at him as she chewed and swallowed the food, "It's good since I made it. I didn't have to taste it to figure that out," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Shinichi looked at her with a lazy expression, "Oi, oi, everything you cook are not always good."

"Oh? What have I cooked that wasn't edible?" She said with an extremity degree of iciness.

He trembled in fear, 'I forgot about her temper. Matter of fact everything that she cooked for me were incredibly scrumptious. Man, I'm such an idiot.' Shinichi chuckled nervously, "I have no complaints."

"That's what I thought. Never have any doubts with my cooking."

_Someplace else…_

"So you're fighting that Kudo student in a week?" Heiji, the twenty-three year old soccer coach asked as he is holding the punching bag in front of him. "Why are you doing this Kuroba?"

"Eh, it's just an exhibition match to see who has the better skills, that's all," Kaito panted, specks of sweat appearing on his face as he struck the heavy bag in front of him over and over.

"Really, then why is the whole school watching?" Heiji questioned.

"It's a really fun event to watch. A new teacher versus the senior class detective will bring in all of the students and maybe even teachers. Beside, the schools' year is almost over so I see no problem," Kaito stopped to take a breather. He took off his boxing gloves and advanced to the weights, lifting up a twenty-five pound dumbbell.

"Are you guys using boxing gloves or your fists?"

"Hey, for a soccer coach for three years you ask a lot of questions," Kaito joked, "but we're gonna use our fists with no protection at all," he said, becoming weary for exercising two hours straight non-stop.

"Hey...hey... hey! Slow down, the gym's about to close in five minutes anyway. Go home and rest." Heiji advised as he took away the heavy weights from the teen's hands.

_Three days later…_

"…95…96…97…98…99…100," Shinichi collapsed on the court floor. The gym door opened moments later, "Having trouble?" Shiho smirked as she walked over to his fallen form.

Shinichi breathed deeply, "…one hundred push-ups…continuously…stomach…hurting."

"My poor, poor baby," Shiho taunted.

"Eh, you're gonna let me stay down here?" He mumbled his face buried on the floor.

"It's your fault Shinichi; you should've listened to me about not going to the gym to soon." She helped him off the floor.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"It wasn't hard since all of the girls rushed up to me and said that you were in the gym. Enough talking, I'll take you home," she said.

"I'm fine, I'm gonna stay here for an extra hour to build up my strength but you can come back and pick me up," Shinichi said, picking up a towel to wipe off the sweat, "if you need me I'll be in the weight room."

"Wait a minute Kudo…" Shiho said.

"Why are you calling me out formally," Shinichi interrupted.

"If you're staying here then I will volunteer to help you workout as I will be your coach for the next couple of days so you will be Kudo for now," she explained.

"Okay, deal. If this works out and I win the fight, what will I get?" Shinichi smirked.

"If you win, I will get you something really special," Shiho stood in front of him and kissed his cheek, "The training begins…NOW!"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I was busy taking tests left to right continuously. Hopefully the next update will be quicker.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter ten, which is the BIG fight between Shinichi and Kaito!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Ten**

"C'mon Kudo, you only have fifteen more to go," Shiho ordered.

"Seriously?" Shinichi gasped, his chest burning and his face blazing red.

"I'm kidding, you have twenty-five presses to go," Shiho replied, skimming through a set of magazines.

"You know what? I've always wanted bench pressed two hundred and fifty pounds before and now I'm regretting it. Can I please stop?" He complained.

"By your unnecessary whining Kudo, you didn't realize that you finished your presses," Shiho said dully.

Shinichi used his last ounce of energy to place the barbell back into place. "Oh my god Shiho, when the torment's gonna end?"

"Cheer up already, you have one more exercise to go, which is running the track outside."

"That seems manageable. How many laps?"

Shiho smirked evilly, "Ten laps, full sprint, without walking or jogging."

His eyes enlarged, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm dead serious this time or do you want to lose to Kaito-kun who's been on the varsity wrestling team," she warned.

"Okay, I'll run the ten laps," he said, "I bet you wouldn't do this if you had to fight someone," Shinichi grumbled to himself but Shiho heard it anyway.

"What was that Kudo?"

'Shoot,' he thought, "Oh, uh…nothing," Shinichi slowly backed away before running out the gym door to the track.

Shiho shook her head, a smile growing on her face, 'That moron…but he's my moron,' she sighed following where Shinichi left. "Are you ready to run until your heart stops," Shiho taunted, placing the whistle between her lips.

Shinichi chose to ignore that comment, "Ready," he said.

She blew the whistle and he took off.

Running into his fifth lap, Shinichi's legs staggered, and fatigue started to take over his body.

'This is insanity! My body feels like it's on fire and my tongue is so dry.' He ran three more laps, 'Two more to go. I can do this,' Shinichi thought with enough persistence.

Shinichi tore through the final two laps without any obstruction.

"Congratulations Kudo-kun, you've completed your training. Here's your reward," Shiho tossed Shinichi a bottle of water.

He grasped the bottle in mid-air and brought it to his parched lips, chugging it down hastily.

Shiho checked the time on her watch, "It's time to go home Shinichi. You need to relax for tomorrow," she advised.

He nodded his head and sluggishly walked to the car.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"See you tomorrow and be prepared for my test," Shiho called out as Shinichi unlocked the door to his house.

"Huh? What test? You never told me about it," he yelled out, confusion written on his face.

"Never go to sleep in my class, Shinichi, or you would've known that it was on the board," Shiho said, "Figure out which section to study," she drove off.

Shinichi waved at the disappearing car, dumbfounded, 'Wow, a test and a fight tomorrow. This is going to be an entertaining day,' Shinichi entered his house and plopped down on his bed and began to study for the unexpected chemistry test.

_At Teitan High_

"So Kuroba-sensei, you're gonna give Kudo a scuffle of a lifetime?" One of the teachers asked, walking beside Kaito in the hallway.

"Oh yes, that detective is going to beg for mercy by the time I'm through with him," Kaito laughed.

"Make sure you put him in a headlock," the other teacher joked.

"Absolutely," Kaito said, "see you guys later."

_The next day…_

Shinichi walked the halls of his school to see unfamiliar signs posted on the walls. The signs read, 'THE BIGGEST FIGHT IN TEITAN HIGH HISTORY,' 'Student Detective vs. Student Teacher,' and a mixture of their names all over the school. Half of the student body and teachers for Shinichi and the other half for Kaito.

"Good morning Kudo-kun," Kaito greeted from his class with a smirk on his face.

"Kuroba! Kuroba! Kuroba!" Kaito's class chanted from their seats.

"Good morning to you too, Kuroba-sensei. I see you have your fans with you," Shinichi commented.

"They're only cheering for the greatest," Kaito said smugly.

'Yeah, the greatest jerk,' Shinichi thought while saying 'We'll see' and walked off to homeroom.

When he arrived to his first hour class, everybody stood up from their seats and clapped, cheering 'Kudo is the best' or 'Beat Kuroba.'

Even his sensei applauded Shinichi, "Good luck Kudo-san," he patted Shinichi's back.

"Thank you Sensei," Shinichi smiled before going to his seat.

The rest of the day was full of excited students discussing who's gonna win the fight. Some argued which is better. The girl population was split, half for Shinichi but more than half was for Kaito.

Eighth period finally arrived and the excitement increased tenfold. Once again Shinichi entered the room, all of his classmates applauded. Shiho stood in front of Shinichi and moved her face closer to his.

The whole class fell silent and brought their attention to the couple.

"Good luck, I'll be supporting you Shinichi," she whispered softly in his ear before placing a feather-like kiss on the corner of lips.

Shinichi blushed tomato red as the class watched the scene in front of them.

Ran smiled at the two, 'I'm happy that you found happiness with Miyano-san, Shinichi,' she thought.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The class yelled out.

"That's enough, everyone turn to page 348 in your textbooks and work on questions one through thirty then after everyone is finished the test will be taken," Shiho said deadly calm.

"Yes ma'am," they said, a little frightened.

The rest of the day went by fast and now its 4:58, all the students and teachers entered the gym. Cheers erupted as the two main attractions emerged. Kaito was the first to come in. He was sporting blue sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. Majority of the girls, even Ran, stood up and yelled until they became hoarse. Shinichi was the last to come out and he was still in his uniform. He looked at Shiho and gave her a quick wink as the rest of the students in the gym screamed. Both boys were in the center of the court when Yukiko came in her referee outfit.

"Oi, oi, kaa-san what's with the get-up," Shinichi whispered, annoyed.

"You know I gotta be official Shin-chan," Yukiko winked at her son. "Okay! Let's get this started," she shouted through the mic.

'Yeah,' everyone shouted.

"Over to my right at 5'11 and weighing at 158 pounds, we have Kuroba Kaito. And to my left, also at 5'11 and weighing at 152 pounds, the Detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi! There are only a couple of small rules: 1. No hitting below the belt and 2. This is a last man standing match. Now…BEGIN!" Yukiko blew her whistle.

Kaito approached Shinichi, circling around him, "You can't fight. You're just a detective; you have no skills on art."

"Who said anything about art? Detectives only find the truth for justice," Shinichi smirked.

"Eh, I guess it's alright. But there's one thing that detectives can't compare too…and that's thieves," Kaito countered, dropping a smoke bomb on the floor.

Pink smoke filled the whole gym. Everyone was confused as they started coughing. Shinichi started to look around, desperately trying to find Kaito. Suddenly Shinichi felt a heavy blow across his head. He stumbled for a minute but he kept his ground.

Kaito appeared out of nowhere, "Having a hard time tantei-kun?"

"Never," Shinichi answered dropping down to a sweep kick.

Kaito quickly noticed the move and kneed Shinichi's chin.

"Damn you're quick," Shinichi gasped, wiping the blood off from his lip.

"Talking is not going to distract me Kudo. You better come up with a different plan," Kaito taunted before turning around to bow to the crowd.

Shinichi laid low in a crouching position and slowly stalked towards the teen. Immediately he tackled Kaito to the ground, knocking the air out of him. Shinichi got up and placed his feet on Kaito's chest, "Do you give up Kuroba," he gritted through his bloody teeth, putting more pressure on Kaito.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito placed his hands around Shinichi's ankle used all of his strength to twist it enough to make the young detective fall onto his back, which resulted his head hitting the hardwood floor. Shinichi groaned in pain, 'Man he's too strong. There has to be certain weakness.'

Dizziness took over as he tried to focus on which of the three Kaitos' he saw was the real one. Shinichi swung blindly, almost hitting his target. Kaito swiftly dodged the oncoming fist and in return he struck his powerful fist in Shinichi's abdomen.

"Ahhh," Shinichi hissed, clenching his stomach.

"C'mon Kudo, you gotta be tougher than that or are you just a weakling," Kaito chuckled.

The crowd stared in awe, watching Shinichi getting whooped by Kaito. Some shook their heads in disbelief, thinking how is Shinichi gonna lose to a student teacher.

Anger filled Shinichi. He got into his fighting stance, "Let's go," he spat.

"Ah, so the detective is ready to rock. Then bring it on."

Shinichi took off his blue blazer, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt, "I'm ready for ya Kuroba."

Kaito charged towards Shinichi. He jumped in mid-air and did a 720 kick, effectively hitting Shinichi square in the jaw on the right. Surprisingly, he didn't fly across the court but he kept his place.

More blood spilled from his lips, 'What the hell? He learned martial arts too?'

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're really becoming a bore for me," the unscathed teen yawned.

This time, Shinichi ran towards Kaito to do a reverse kick but he dodged it. While Kaito was preoccupied dodging the kick, Shinichi switched directions and thrust his elbows into Kaito's throat. The move was unexpected for the teacher. He grasped his throbbing throat, wheezing and gasping for air. Quickly, while Kaito was trying to catch his breath, Shinichi threw a left jab across his opponent's face, hitting him directly on the nose. Kaito landed on his back. Red, sticky liquid squirted through his nose, most likely broken.

Over at the sidelines, Shiho watched the fight with interest, 'I know you can beat him Shinichi. I believe in you.'

Kaito rose sluggishly, wiping his bloody nose on his shirt, "And I thought you were weak."

"Never underestimate a detective. Now let's finish this," Shinichi threw an upper-cut against Kaito's jaw.

"Huh?" Shinichi was puzzled, this wasn't Kaito, this was a…a dummy dressed as Kaito!

"Night- night tantei-kun," Shinichi heard someone whispered before feeling a sharp kick behind his head.

"Arrggghh!" Shinichi screamed in excruciating pain. He felt blood trickle down the back and the side of his head. His breath became ragged, everything was blurry, and everything went silent for only a few moments. Shinichi's vision became clearer as he stood up again, refusing to lose this fight.

"I'll give you your props Kudo. You're a tough opponent," Kaito praised.

Blood oozed gruelingly from Shinichi's face, "I do what I can."

Once again, determined to win, Shinichi rushed to Kaito with his fist raised. Kaito had foreseen this action and kicked Shinichi, HARD, in his stomach. More agonizing screams escaped from the detective's lips. 'What's in his shoes? Weights?'

"Let's end this with one final blow, shall we?" Kaito suggested, sweat clinging onto his flimsy shirt and his hair sticky.

"I…agree."

Both exploded in new found energy. Their fists collided with each other's face. One collapsed, the other smirked in success before falling along with his opponent. The cheering and the smiling faces of the students and the teachers were all a distant and silent memory now.

Eyes opened to the familiar all white room.

'Ugh, why am I back at the hospital,' Shinichi thought.

"I see that you're finally awake," Shiho whispered.

"Shiho." He smiled, "I though you said that you weren't going to visit me if I get sent back here?"

"Baka, do you know what damage that Kaito-kun has done to you?"

"No...what?" Shinichi questioned curiously.

"Well, you have a few broken ribs, your lips are busted, and you had a concussion. You've been out for two days," Shiho reported.

"Wow, I'm surprised it's not that serious," Shinichi said sarcastically.

She glared at him, "Look, yo-"

"Miyano-san, there's a gentleman who would like to speak to you," a nurse interrupted.

"I'll be right back. Go get some rest," Shiho said as she walked out.

"Hello Miyano-san," a man around his forties spoke.

"Hello, superintendent. Is there a reason why you are here?" Shiho asked.

"Yes, there is. I would like to discuss your relationship with one of your students…Kudo Shinichi," he said firmly.

**I am totally sorry for the late update. (On knees to beg for forgiveness)**

**If you want a quicker update then all you gotta do is…REVIEW!**

**Who is this superintendent? Why does he want to know about Shiho's and Shinichi's relationship? Find out on the next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Detention: Chapter Eleven**

"What do you want to know," Shiho asked coldly.

"It seems that you and Kudo-san are romantically involved with each other. Is it not?" Kazamaa-san said.

"What makes you say that? There's nothing going on between us. More importantly why are you deciding to question me in hospital?" Shiho bit out calmly, enraged that the superintendent is questioning her.

"You're visiting Kudo Shinichi aren't you," he said, ignoring her previous statement.

"Are there any rules saying that teachers cannot visit their students? I'm also visiting Kuroba-sensei who is also in the same room as Kudo-kun," she replied.

Kazamaa nodded, "I'll be returning to finish this Miyano-san. Expect me very soon," he said before leaving.

Shinichi looked to his left. "Kaito?" He whispered to himself. 'Why is her here? He had fewer injuries than me.' Shinichi wondered, staring at the sleeping teacher.

Kaito stirred a few seconds later. His cerulean blue eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Look who came around, the loser Kuroba Kaito," Shinichi said with a smug look on his face.

Kaito groaned, 'My head is killing me.'

"That last punch to the face really knocked me out. I almost had you. I guess my magic skills didn't slow you down."

"Nothing gets past a detective…not even you, Kaito KID," Shinichi smirked.

"Ah, so the detective found out my true identity. What are you going to do now, turn me in?"

"Nah, ever since you became a teacher there hasn't been a heist so I'll let you slide just this once," Shinichi explained.

"Glad to see you're up Kaito-kun. How's your nose?" Shiho entered the room.

"I can breathe through it. Your tantei-san was lucky that time." He said pouting.

"Hey that reminds me I won the fight. What's my surprise Shiho?" Shinichi rose up from the bed.

Shiho went over to the chair and reached inside her purse. She pulled out two tickets, "Here you go champ," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Shinichi inspected the tickets in his hands. A large grin was placed on his face. "Th-these are the tickets for the World Cup!" He stammered. Shinichi gathered Shiho in his arms and whirled her around. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He shouted.

"Whoa down boy!" She chuckled.

Kaito smiled softly at the scene in front of him, 'I'm glad that you're happy with Shinichi, Shiho.'

Shinichi brought her down and pulled her to a passionate embrace, "How did get this?"

"I have connections," Shiho said, enjoying his warmth.

Shinichi brushed his lips against hers tenderly.

"Hello…there's another person in this room too," Kaito interfered.

"Turn your head then," Shinichi groaned.

"You two get a room," Kaito countered.

The nurse walked in, "Kudo-san and Kuroba-san, you can be released now. But be careful of being hit on the nose for two weeks. And for you Kudo, avoid being hit in the ribs and your head," she warned.

"Will do nurse," both said in sync.

"C'mon, I'll drive two both home," Shiho sighed.

"It's okay I have someone to pick me up," Kaito said as he lay back down on the bed.

"Suit yourself. See you later," Shinichi waved goodbye.

"Who are you going to bring to the World Cup?" Shiho asked as she drove off.

"I was thinking about taking you," Shinichi answered.

"Why me, don't you want to ask one of your friends?"

"I rather be with you than anyone else," he said while reclining his seat back.

"I bet you're gonna concentrate on that game than me," she smirked.

No sounds came from the young detective.

Shiho looked to her left and smiled devilishly.

Shinichi was staring at the roof of the car with his seat reclined. He was obviously day-dreaming.

"What are you dreaming about Shinichi," Shiho whispered seductively.

"You in a sexy red, two-piece bikini," he said unconsciously.

Shiho's facial expression turned deadly, "Could you repeat that for me?"

"You and I traveling to London for a vacation," he said quickly.

"I thought so, pervert."

Shinichi blinked twice, "If I was a pervert I would've said something else," he muttered.

"Oh and what would that be," Shiho asked while staring at the road.

"Uh never mind. Don't worry about it," Shinichi waived it off, "How about we hang out at your apartment? I don't feel like going home right now."

"I was heading over there anyway."

Soon they arrived at the apartment around one o'clock.

"Why don't you take a nap or watch T.V. I'm going to grade some papers," Shiho suggested as she went to her room.

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on the couch. He flicked through the channels to find something to watch.

Shiho placed the test papers on her bed and began to grade them. After grading about fifty papers, she went out the balcony window and leaned on the black rail. Her hair blew gently in the wind as she watched the birds fly around the trees, Shiho smiled at the beautiful scene in front of her, 'I wish life would be this simple.'

Suddenly her body was pulled against someone.

"What are you thinking about?" Shiho felt Shinichi's hot breath against her ear.

"I'm thinking about how nature is simpler than my childhood," she said bitterly.

He hugged her closer, "I'm sure your childhood wasn't that bad."

Shiho scoffed, "Yeah right, it was a nightmare."

Shinichi turned Shiho around and stared at her intensively, "You wanna talk about it?"

She turned her head from his gaze, "It's nothing."

"It's nothing huh? It's not good to hold in bad memories, Shiho." Shinichi said, his hands stroking her cheek.

She sighed, "Okay, I don't feel loved. My onee-chan, Akemi, and my okaa-san were the only people who loved me. But that all ended when nee-chan died in a car accident. After that my parents fought a lot and they divorced later on. Kaa-san died a few years later of a disease while she was raising me. Otou-san never came back for me. He disappeared off somewhere. At school everyone shunned me because I was unapproachable. I never made any friends."

"You made friends at school now and they care for you. Kaito also care for you very much. But most of all, I love you. Now do you feel loved, Shiho?" Shinichi asked.

"H-Hai," Shiho trembled in his arms.

"I'll always be there for you," he whispered. Then he kissed her softly.

Shiho placed her hands on his chest as Shinichi's tongue intruded her mouth. He enveloped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Their tongues wrestled each other while exploring each other's cavern. Shinichi's hands slipped past Shiho's waist and went under her shirt to feel her warm skin. Shiho moaned out loud when Shinichi began to plant small kisses on her neck.

"Shh. Now we don't any neighbors to hear us, don't we," Shinichi teased, his voice dropping three octaves. He nipped under her jaw line and sucked on the base of her neck.

Before she could moan again Shiho pushed him away, "You don't want the neighbors to hear us, remember?"

Shinichi simply smirked and picked her up bridle style. He brought her back inside and closed the slide door. Shinichi crashed his lips onto Shiho's as they both lay down on the bed. Shiho caressed Shinichi's cheek while he lowered himself on top of her. She wrapped her long voluptuous legs around his waist. Shinichi hissed in pain when Shiho pressed her hands against his sides.

"Oh my, I forgot that you're injured," she gasped.

Shiho gently pushed Shinichi off of her and rolled him over on his back. She straddled his waist. He winced in pain when Shiho unbuttoned his shirt to examine the injured area.

"Well you're already bandaged so I have to press around to find the fractures," she said.

Gradually she placed one of her hands to the left side of Shinichi. Her two fingers started at the top of his ribs and began to press. No response. She pressed on various spots. Eventually Shiho heard a low moan of pain. The two fingers were near his arm.

'There's one of the spots. Now where's the other one?'

Soon she went to the right, her hand pressed against the whole side.

"Craaaaaaaap!" Shinichi yelled out.

Shiho held him down as he pounded his fists on the mattress.

"Quiet down," she chided, "before someone calls the police because you're screaming bloody murder.'

Shinichi grunted as a reply.

"Pathetic," she mumbled, pressing on the same side again.

Before he could scream, Shiho leaned forward and press her lips to Shinichi's. Then she thrust her tongue into his mouth.

'That'll shut him up,' she thought while resuming pressing her hand on his fractured ribs.

Trying to fight the pain, Shinichi bit down on Shiho's bottom lip. Releasing her hand from his ribs, Shiho glared at the boy beneath her, "My lip's bleeding," she placed her finger on it.

Supporting himself on his elbows, Shinichi rested his hand on Shiho's shoulder and leaned forward. He licked her lips to lap up the blood. A moan slipped out from Shiho from this sudden action. Then Shinichi sucked on her bottom lip gently before giving her one more kiss.

He pulled away whispering, "Sorry but you made me do it," teasingly.

"You're gonna pay for that tantei-kun," she said swiftly.

Before she got up, Shiho bent down and said, "Good luck with the pop quiz tomorrow in class tomorrow," then left the room.

Watching his girlfriend leave the room, in shock Shinichi called out, "That's not right. You can't do that Shiho!"

"Oh really, are you questioning me again Shinichi?" Shiho replied coolly as she came back into the room.

"Hehe…no," he sweat dropped while buttoning his shirt back up.

_The next day…_

Everyone welcomed Shinichi back with handshakes and hugs. They congratulated him for defeating Kaito and some glared at him because they lost their money on the bet.

"I hope you all studied your notes over the past week because it's time to take a pop quiz," Shiho announced.

The class groaned in disappointment.

Shiho turned her gaze to Shinichi and smirked at him devilishly, "You can all thank Kudo-kun for the surprise quiz."

The students glared at Shinichi, "Way to go geek!" Sonoko said as she threw a paper wad at him.

"It's not my fault," he gritted.

"Then who's fault is it then Kudo," Sonoko snapped back.

"Not mine obviously," he argued.

"But Miyano-sensei sa-…."

Shinichi palmed his face, "I don't care what Miyano-sensei said it's not my fault."

Ran tapped Shinichi on the shoulder, "Um, Shinichi, be careful of what you say in class."

He nodded in agreement and sighed, "I know, I know."

"That's right Kudo. Always be careful of what you say because now you just received a detention," Shiho's voice came through.

Shinichi banged his head on the desk, "Why me," he cried.

Before Shiho could tease him the intercom buzzed, "Miyano-san, could you please report to the principal's office right away?"

"Kudo-kun, please watch the class for me," Shiho said.

"Will do chief," he replied sarcastically from his desk.

Shiho gave him a glare saying 'I'll kill you' before walking out the room and into the hallway.

'Why does the principal wants to see me? Everyone knows that Shinichi and I are going out. So what's the problem?" Shiho opened the door to the office, "You need to see me Principal Taisho?"

She looked up to see the principal, Superintendent Kazamaa, and two police officers.

Her face became stoic at the sight of Kazamaa, "What's going on," she asked monotonous.

"I told you to expect me soon Miyano-san. I know that you're in a relationship with Kudo Shinichi. Do not try to deny it," Kazamaa warned.

"Again, what makes you so sure that I'm in a relationship with one of my students?" Shiho asked in annoyance.

The superintendent chuckled, "Principal Taisho of course, told me about it."

Shiho stared at the principal in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Miyano-san, but he threatened me if I didn't tell about you and Kudo. I hope that you'll forgive me."

Shiho nodded in acceptance and looked at the smirking superintendent, 'What does he want?'

"Miyano-san you knew that this kind of relationship is not acceptable and yet you decide to disobey the rule and you even got the whole school to accept your relationship with Kudo. I could have you fired better yet I'm going to have you arrested for this crime," he said.

One of the officers handcuffed Shiho, "May I have one request before I'm taken away," she asked.

"Sure, since you're not gonna see him for a while," Kazamaa said.

Principal Taisho buzzed the classroom, "Please send Kudo Shinichi to the office."

Shinichi left Ran and Sonoko in charge of the class when he went to the principal's office.

'I sense there's something wrong. What's going on?' He opened the door to see Shiho handcuffed by two police officers and the superintendent smirking.

"What's going on? Why is Miyano-sensei in handcuffs?" Shinichi questioned.

Kazamaa approached Shinichi, "Well Mr. Detective, your precious girlfriend, 'Miyano-sensei,' is being arrested having a student/teacher relationship, which is forbidden."

"I don't have a girlfriend. What are you talking about? If you're referring that Miyano-sensei is my girlfriend then I'm sorry that you wasted your time because we're not even friends. She doesn't have to be arrested for this so called crime that you're accusing her of. She's not even eighteen yet, she's still a minor. What kind of superintendent are you to arrest innocent teachers just because you think they have something going on with their students?" Shinichi said with extreme coldness in his eyes like he doesn't have a care in the world and with such coolness in his voice.

Kazamaa stared at the tall boy in front of him, "How dare you talk to me like that you insolent brat? I ought to expel you for this kind of behavior," he spat venomously. The superintendent looked at the principal, who was looking at what was happening in front of him in confusion, "Taisho-san, I thought you said that Kudo and Miyano are romantically involved. The boy looks like he's telling the truth since he's the world famous detective and we all know that detectives never lie."

He turned back to Shinichi, "I'll let this go for a while but mark my words Kudo I'm keeping my eye on you and Miyano. When I find out about this forbidden relationship, there will be hell to pay," he growled angrily. "Especially for you Miyano," Kazamaa threatened menacingly. He rushed out the office with the two officers.

Five minutes went by. Shiho spoke, "I'm impressed by that speech Kudo-kun. I never saw you that cold before, it's fitting," she smirked.

Shinichi blush a shade of pink, "Shut up," he muttered, turning his head away.

Principal Taisho chuckled at the couple, "I need to do some errands. You two stay here so we could come up with a plan."

He rose from his seat and left the office.

Shiho walked towards Shinichi and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Think of this as a thank you for getting the superintendent of our case," she whispered gently before pressing her soft cotton lips against Shinichi's.

Shinichi responded back by adding pressure into the kiss and brought her slender body closer to his. They pulled away moments later.

"Can I have another thank you?" Shinichi slyly asked.

Shiho giggled and patted his cheek, "Nice try," she said before turning around.

Shinichi grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to face him. He swooped down to claim her lips. His tongue immediately slithered into her mouth when she gasped in surprise. Shiho whimpered when Shinichi sucked on her tongue.

"Geez, you two just can't keep your hands away from each other," Principal Taisho said amusingly.

Both quickly separated.

"Now for the plan, it's simple. All you have to do is pretend that you're not a couple anymore like you did at the beginning of the school year." Principal Taisho advised.

"We were planning on that," Shinichi said.

"Good, now get out of my office. School is about to let out."

Shinichi and Shiho left the office and returned to the classroom as the final bell rang. Everyone scurried out of the room, happy that they didn't have to take the pop quiz.

Ran and Sonoko ran over to Shiho and Shinichi.

"Hey Miyano-sensei, would you and Shinichi like to come with us to go dancing at the local club?" They pleaded, well Ran pleaded.

"Um..." Shiho said but was about to decline until Shinichi interrupted.

"Of course we'll go."

"Alright, we'll see you at 8:00, don't be late!" Ran yelled, leaving the school with Sonoko.

"Baka, I don't know how to dance," Shiho blushed from embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'll teach you," Shinichi said happily, "since someone gave me a detention," he said with an annoyed look.

"I'm not sure about it."

Shinichi took her hand and pulled her inside the classroom and locked the door. He reached inside his coat pocket and took out his mp3 player.

"Any song would you like to dance to?" He asked.

"Like you're really gonna get me to dance," Shiho scoffed.

Shinichi shrugged his shoulders and played 'Outta Control' by Baby Bash.

The music filled the room and Shinichi wrapped an arm around Shiho's tight waist, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll dance."

Shinichi grinned and pressed his body against Shiho's from behind. He started to sway side to side to the beat along with her.

"Just dance to the rhythm," he whispered in her ear.

Shiho closed her eyes and started to rock her hips. Feeling more confident, Shiho did a small dip and rolled her hips as she came back up.

Shinichi dropped his hands from her waist to the moving hips; he pulled Shiho even closer as she rocked against him, 'There's no way that she could dance like this.'

He groaned loudly when she grinded against his pelvis.

'She's killing me,' Shinichi whimpered as he danced along with her.

Shiho heard the groan and smirked, "Can't handle it, Shinichi?"

"So you were lying about not dancing," Shinichi asked in shock.

Shiho didn't reply as she wrapped an arm around his neck while still grinding against him teasingly.

"O-ok-okay, that's enough!" The boy grunted. He stepped away and turned off the music.

Shinichi became flustered and was sweating bullets, 'Man, she's a freaking tease.'

"What's the matter? Is this too much for the detective?" Shiho said with her arms folded across her chest.

Shinichi stared at her as he hid a grin with a roguish look in his eyes. He pulled Shiho towards him and whispered something to her.

Shiho blushed four shades of red and pushed Shinichi away from her, "You really are a pervert. I expected to hear this kind of talk from Kaito-kun."

"No I'm not and I said that because it's your fault for dancing like that," he argued.

"Whatever, its 3:50 and I'm going to let you go early because I want to go home," she said while gathering her keys and other items.

"But before we leave…" Shiho cornered Shinichi against the wall, fisted her right hand in his chestnut hair, and then kissed him brutally. Her tongue forcefully slithered through, teasing his tongue while tasting him thoroughly.

Before Shinichi could fully respond, Shiho pulled away, "I've finished what I'd started," she said, her voice dripping with satire.

"That's not what I meant, Shiho," Shinichi said, his lips swollen from the kiss.

"I know what you meant and it can wait. There are school officials that are becoming suspicious."

Unknown to the teens, someone unlocked the door silently and heard the conversation.

"I know but it can't be helped," Shinichi whined.

He was about to embrace her when she held up her hand.

"Don't hug me. Someone is listening to our conversation and is watching our every move," Shiho mouthed to the befuddled boy.

Shinichi mouthed back an 'okay.'

"Whoever you are, leave right now or there will be consequences," she threatened.

"Why would I do that?" The superintendent came into the room.

He started to chuckle, "Kudo Shinichi, you thought you fooled me with that speech earlier. Your face and eyes were expressionless and that threw me off guard but it also made me more suspicious."

"How long were you watching us, Kazamaa-san?" Shiho asked.

"Ever since school let out and oh, I saw that dancing display between you and Kudo, very nice," he grinned evilly.

"What are you getting at," Shinichi demanded angrily, not liking the way the superintendent was looking at Shiho.

"Either I'll take away Miyano away from you or I'll expel you. Choose Kudo," he answered.

"You're a sick monster," Shinichi yelled as he brought Shiho closer to him, "Aren't you too old to have a girlfriend this young? Remember, she's not legal," he warned.

Kazamaa laughed again, "You fool, I don't want her as my girlfriend. She's my daughter. Now choose."

Shiho and Shinichi eyes widened, 'No way that he's her father,' Shinichi thought.

Shiho's eyes turned frosty, "How can you say that you're my father? Is this a joke to you? Go to Hell," she spat.

"That's no way to talk to your father, I know your mother died and Akemi died in a car accident. You're gonna break up with this boy. He's not good enough for you," Kazamaa finally spoke.

Shiho gasped, 'Otou-san? This is the man who abandoned us,' she tensed slightly.

Shinichi bent down and whispered, "Are you sure that's you father?" He kissed her forehead.

"Hai, he's the one who let my kaa-san die."

"Get away from her," the superintendent shouted.

"Kazamaa-san, I choose to be expelled than to be away from your daughter," Shinichi decided.

"Fine have it your way. It's a shame for you to choose a woman over education. Come in the morning to sign the expulsion papers," Kazamaa said and then left the room.

"Are you sure about that Shinichi? You're not going to be able to graduate," Shiho said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I hope a miracle happens."

**This is the longest chapter I ever made. Who's going to save Shinichi from being expelled? REVIEW! And also check out my other story, 'The Love Between Two.'**


	12. Chapter 12 Final Showdown

**Whoa! It's been so long since I have updated this story. Well…no more! Because here it is, the final chapter of Detention! It came a long way and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed this fic and is still reading it.**

**Disclaimer: There's no way that I own Detective Conan**

**Detention: Chapter 12/ Final Showdown**

"You really don't have to give up your education because of me, Shinichi," Shiho said as she absently played with the buttons of his shirt while her head rested comfortably on his torso.

The couple returned to the Kudo mansion and retired in Shinichi's room on his bed. The atmosphere was all calm but also full of concern of their future. There was one question going through Shinichi's mind, _'If I sign the expulsion papers tomorrow, will Kazamaa leave me and Shiho alone or is it a trap?'_

"But you're way too important for me to lose," Shinichi murmured while he ran his fingers through her auburn hair.

"Baka ne, don't be so stupid! You won't be able to have a career let alone attend college." She scolded.

Shinichi smiled down at her, "It's worth it though," he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Tomorrow is my last day at Teitan High."

'_I can't let him do this. That's why…that's why I'm going to quit.'_

"Shiho?" Shinichi broke her thoughts as he sat up a little.

"Is there something wrong Shinichi?" She asked when she saw the nervousness in his eyes.

"I want to ask you something," he bent down and pecked her on the lips.

"What is it?" She asked. "Does it have to do with our situation?"

He shook his head, "It's been a year since we've known each other and now school is ending. We had our share of fights and our first break up but no matter what we do, I'll still love you Miyano Shiho. I know that we're young but will you marry me?" Shinichi whispered, almost not confidently.

Shiho's eyes widened from the sudden announcement. She would've never known that he would propose while they were in bed. She thought it would be obvious if they were in a restaurant or somewhere romantic. 'You always kept me surprised Shinichi.' Shiho smiled at him, "Yes, I will."

Shinichi released the breath he held and grinned. "I know that this makes our situation more difficult but I want to be with you forever and always."

Shiho was struck in awe by his words. _'He's really serious about this.'_

"Come here," she commanded softly. Shinichi leaned towards her with curiosity in his eyes. She took her hand and stroked his cheek lovingly, "Shinichi," she sighed, "I'm not letting you go through this expulsion. I'm going to resign."

The high school student stared at her in disbelief, "No you can't! You deserve this job. I won't let you do it. Don't do this because of me."

"Why are you so stubborn? Don't worry about me. This discussion is over," Shiho said firmly.

Shinichi tried to protest again but he saw the seriousness in her eyes, "Okay," he kissed her forehead and got off the bed, "Stay here. I'm going to the kitchen for a snack."

Shiho propped herself on her elbows, "Oh really, Mr. Kudo? It's nearly midnight and it's unhealthy to eat at this time of night."

Shinichi smiled at her statement but his attention went to the small piece of jewelry on her finger. "Remember this promise ring," he lifted her right hand.

Shiho nodded as she fully sat up on the bed. Shinichi removed the ring and switched it to her left ring finger, "Now we're officially engaged but I want to buy you a better ring."

The young woman tugged on his thin cotton material of his shirt, "There's no need for another ring. I love this one," she whispered softly and brought him closer for a heated kiss.

**The next morning…**

Sunlight sprinkled the semi-dark room. Two forms lay beneath the sheets untroubled. The bedroom door slowly creaked open as a woman entered the silent room. A gasp of shock followed by a squeal of delight escaped her lips followed by a smirk. _'And they said nothing happened between them.' _She quickly exited the room undetected.

Minutes later, Shinichi's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the alarm clock beside him. '_It's 7:15 a.m. I'll get up in five more minutes.'_ He thought groggily as he tightened his hold on the bare, warm feminine figure.

"Shinichi, how long are we going to stay in bed?" Shiho asked half-awake. "And by the way, your mother's here."

The teen male groaned in annoyance, "How long were you up and when did she get here?" He asked as he unwound his arms from Shiho and left the bed grudgingly to put on his misplaced clothes.

Shiho also rose off the bed as she wrapped the white sheets around her body. "She came about five minutes ago and she saw us in bed."

"She's still here?" Shinichi flushed in realization of what future embarrassment his mother has in store for him.

"Yes and we have ten minutes before we leave. I'll be in the car," Shiho replied as she slipped on a beige knee length skirt and a white silk blouse along with white flats. "Good luck with your okaa-san." She left the gawking boy with a smirk.

Shinichi stared at her disappearing figure in disbelief, _'Great this is going to go well'_, he thought in sarcasm. He steadily dressed himself, except it's not his usual school uniform, in khaki slacks, a light blue buttoned shirt, and a navy blazer. _'It's my last day. It's been a great year.'_

Finally finished, Shinichi went downstairs slowly to try to prevent to see his mother but what he saw shocked him even more. "S-Shiho? Okaa-san? I didn't know that you were still here."

Yukiko approached her son with an all knowing evil grin, "I've been here quite a while. This is the first time you never heard me coming in. What was preoccupying you Shin-chan?"

Shinichi blushed heavily with a grimace, "Kaa-san," he said slowly, "Nothing happened, okay? Forget what you saw."

"Oh my Shin-chan has become a man! I want a lot of grandchildren from you two!" Yukiko said excitedly with tears full of happiness.

Shiho hid a blush and Shinichi's blush deepened to a fiery red. The happy actress moved to Shiho and embraced her tightly, "Welcome to the family, Shiho-chan."

Shiho was frozen with surprise in the hug but broke from her daze and hesitantly hugged Yukiko back and eventually warmed up to it.

Yukiko pulled away, "You'll be a wonderful daughter-in-law." She turned back to Shinichi, "Shiho-chan told me everything about the superintendent and the expulsion. Kazamaa-san can't do that."

"He could okaa-san and he will. Plus, Shiho is Kazamaa-san's daughter. That's the main reason why he wants me to be expelled," Shinichi explained to his mother.

Yukiko turned her head to Shiho, "Is that true?"

Shiho nodded as a confirmation.

Yukiko placed her hands on her hips, "Why your father's name is is Kazamaa and not Miyano?"

"He changed it after my okaa-san and nee-chan died but I don't know why," Shiho replied coolly.

A secretive smile formed its way to the older woman's lips, "You know what? I have a brilliant plan for you two."

**OOO**

"What, Superintendent Kazamaa is expelling Shinichi because he wants to separate him from Miyano-sensei?" Ran and Sonoko screeched inside Kaito's empty class room.

Kaito quickly closed both of his hands over their mouth, "Shh! Don't let the whole school know," he whispered harshly to the two loud students. He removed his hands and made a 'stay quiet' motion.

"But why," Sonoko broke the silence as she leaned against the wall.

The young man walked towards the door and closed the blinds to prevent people from coming in. He approached the two girls and said softly, "I remembered hearing the superintendent yelling at Kudo about staying away from his daughter. Kazamaa-san gave him two options: one was to break up with Miyano and two is being expelled from school. And since Kudo refused to be separated from Miyano, he's going to be expelled today as soon as he signs his expulsion papers."

Ran became appalled by the superintendent's actions. "Shinichi doesn't deserve to be kicked out of school or to be forced to break up with his…his"

"Fiancée," a certain voice interrupted the conversation.

"Fiancée?" Kaito, Ran, and Sonoko yelled in surprise as they turned to the source.

"Oi, keep your voices down," Shinichi chided as he locked the door behind him.

"Forgot to lock the door again, Kuroba-kun?" Shiho smirked and nodded to the two girls as a 'hello'. They nodded back with a smile.

Kaito deadpanned for a second at Shiho's words until he remembered why they were here. "Since when were you two engaged and how long did you know about it Kudo-san?"

"I proposed to her last night," Shinichi answered as a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks.

Yukiko giggled at her son's flushed face, _'He's going to be a wonderful husband for Shiho-chan as she will be a wonderful wife for him.' _

"I found out this morning," Yukiko drawled out 'morning' followed by a wink. This wasn't unnoticed by the couple.

Shinichi's eyes bulged out in disbelief as his mother told the three teens what she saw earlier this morning. "Okaa-san, I don't think that's appropriate to say in school!"

The actress looked at her son with false confusion. "What on earth are you talking about Shin-chan?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you nosey woman. You saw me and Shiho…" he trailed off as he saw the curious looks on everyone's face.

"What DID happen between you two?" Kaito pressured the already red teen.

Shinichi scrambled around in his mind for an excuse as the others, minus Yukiko and Shiho, also wanted to know the answer. "I…I-uh…I mean we…well she…" he spluttered nervously.

Shiho watched in amusement as her fiancé continued to make himself a stuttering fool but eventually felt pity for him. She gently tugged his arm to cease his constant rambling. Immediately Shinichi stopped, "Nothing happened," he blurted.

Ran and Sonoko seemed to buy the lie but not Kaito, who had a devilish grin. He patted Shinichi's shoulder, "Kudo, you dog! I didn't know you had it in you especially at a time like this!"

Shinichi wrenched Kaito's hand off his shoulder, "Baro! Mind your own business," he scowled as his blush returned.

Shiho and Yukiko smiled gently and before the other two girls could comprehend what they were saying, the door creaked open.

"Am I interrupting something?" A deep voice echoed in the room.

"I thought that we were meeting in the principal's office, Superintendent Kazamaa or should I say Miyano Atsushi," Shinichi replied stiffly.

Shiho's eyes hardened as her turquoise eyes became a dull gray. Kaito, Yukiko, Ran, and Sonoko stood in silence.

The older man chuckled and threaded his fingers through his grayish hair, "Now that's no way to welcome someone." He snapped his fingers once. "Shall we hurry and sign those papers or do you want to make this difficult?" Two police officers came behind him with their hands reaching for the handcuffs.

Shinichi hid a smirk.

"C'mon Kudo, I don't have all day for this," Kazamaa…well Miyano hissed.

Yukiko interrupted, "But Miyano-san, what if Shiho-chan would like to resign? Will Shinichi would be able to stay in school?"

Atsushi stared at his daughter who didn't bother to spare him a glance, "Is this correct, Shiho-chan? You're willing to give up your job for that bastard?" His voice boomed angrily as everyone except Shiho flinched at his tone.

Immediately, Shiho's expression turned from anger to hatred. Her lips were pursed tightly together and her hands were clenched into fists. "Don't you dare insult him. You are no father of mine. You're a monster," her teeth gritted. She lowered her head as her bangs covered her eyes. "Why do you want us apart? Why are you doing this to him even though I'm resigning?"

Atsushi scoffed, "Don't you get it? You're the only person I have left! Your mother's dead. Your sister's dead. I can't bear to lose you too, Shiho-chan," his tone softened a bit but Shiho didn't.

"Pathetic," she scowled, "That has nothing to do with you expelling him. Or is there something about Shinichi that disturbs you?"

Everyone looked at the superintendent for the answer. Kudo Shinichi's and Miyano Atsushi's eyes expectantly met in a challenge. A silent war was going on between them. Untold secrets versus the truth passed through.

Then a voice whispered, "Why did you do it? She loved you." Shiho took a few steps toward the man that was her so-called father.

Shinichi quickly grasped his fiancée's and as he saw a strange glint in her eyes. _'Shiho.'_

"You left her out for dead! You never cared for anyone of us!" Her body twisted forward to the quiet adult but was forcefully restrained back by Shinichi.

Atsushi stayed silent and slowly reached into his coat pocket. In no time, Shinichi sensed something wrong, "Oi, Miyano-san, you don't have to take it this far."

The others automatically knew what he had in his hand. Gradually, Atsushi pulled out a handgun with a silencer. The two policemen stayed in their positions. "Lock the doors," he commanded. The doors were locked as the two guarded it. The superintendent pointed the gun towards Shinichi's heart. "You simply know too much, meitantei-san. So what I did Elena? She was begging to die," he grinned full of malice.

The young detective's eyes hardened, "No one has the right to kill others, especially the innocent." He gently pushed Shiho behind him and whispered, "Go stand by the others."

Her answer was a defiant 'no' and remained behind him followed by an 'I'm not leaving you.'

Shinichi sighed and returned his gaze to the gun. Atsushi smirked, "How cute but it's time to die. Any last words, Kudo-san?"

"Yes. Why did you kill your wife?" Shiho's eyes widened at the question.

A chuckle was heard, "It's funny that you should ask but she betrayed me." His voice was shaking. "After all the things I done for that bitch discarded me like I was nothing. She never loved me like I loved her. Elena pushed me away." His hands began to tremble as a lone tear slid down his cheek and his fingers playing with the trigger.

Yukiko moved closer to the three teens while Atsushi was distracted. "Kaito-kun, are the police on their way," she whispered without moving her lips.

Kaito gave an okay with his thumb. "Ran and Sonoko, I need you two to hide behind my desk unnoticed," the young teacher advised as he pulled something from his sleeve. The girls nodded, slowly got on all fours, and crawled towards the desk that was behind them as Yukiko and Kaito kept them from view.

"Shiho-chan, move away from the boy. I don't want to hurt you," the older Miyano shouted.

Shiho moved in front of Shinichi and stood face to face with her father. Atsushi was pleased, "I see that you came to your senses."

Instead of smiling back, Shiho took a hold of the handgun and pointed it to her chest. "Shoot me," she ordered, "Kill me like you did my mother."

Shinichi turned pale as his love was willingly to sacrifice her life for his, "Shiho, move out the way! Don't try to protect me."

Her eyes stayed on the man in front of her. "Shoot me…"

Atsushi's hand shook. One…two…three seconds later. "I-I can't do it." The gun was lowered and dropped on the floor. "Take me away, detective," he smiled bitterly. "Shiho-chan…I hope that you'll forgive me eventually. I'm sorry."

"How come you didn't try to kill me?" Shiho asked as her voice betrayed her with pain.

"You remind me too much of your mother. I can't hurt you," tears of grief began to drip down.

"But you hurt Elena-san," Shinichi commented at this sad scene.

As this tragic family story ended the two policemen that were helping Atsushi handcuffed him. It turned out that the cops were no other than Principal Taisho and one of the detectives by the name of Takagi, who was undercover after a phone call from Yukiko. Also, Atsushi realized his own stupidity for murdering his love after learning she only betrayed him to protect her children because he was the violent one. He left with these parting words, "I fully regret murdering Elena and I apologize for all the troubles I gave you. May your life with Mr. Kudo be as wonderful as mine. Goodbye, Shiho." Miyano Atsushi was sent away forever from Shiho's life.

Shinichi gently took Shiho's hand and brought her in his warm embrace. "Are you okay," he murmured softly.

The young woman nodded as she buried her head in his chest while letting her tears flow freely onto his shirt.

"Is everything all right?" Principal Taisho asked as the room fell silent.

"Yes sir. Everything is all right. Everything is going to be alright, Shiho." Shinichi replied. His arms tightened around her lithe body as she became vulnerable from what she had heard.

During the argument between her father, Shinichi revealed that Elena escaped from him because he was hurting Akemi and Shiho. That night, Elena and the girls left and moved into another city.

Taisho-san approached Shinichi and patted his shoulder. "If you two want to continue on with this relationship without anyone else interfering, then I suggest Miyano-san should transfer schools. That's if she wants to continue to teach. It's up to you, Miyano-san." He left the class room to leave them in peace.

Soon the bell that signaled the beginning of class rang. Ran and Sonoko came from behind the desk with a look of embarrassment as they saw Shinichi and Shiho still locked in their embrace. They quickly scurried off to their first class and that left only Yukiko, Kaito, Shinichi, and Shiho.

Shinichi pulled back and wiped the remaining tears from Shiho's face. "What do you think? Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. I've decided to transfer. It'll be easier for us." Se gave him a warm smile and turned to face her future mother-in-law and Kaito. "Thank you for helping us Yukiko-san and Kaito-kun."

"Oh dear, there's no need to thank me. And please call me okaa-san," Yukiko said happily.

Kaito smiled back, "No problem. Anything for a friend."

**Two Months Later**

All was well and back to normal. Shinichi wasn't expelled and had a warm welcome back while Shiho was offered a job to teach at the local university. In addition, the couple didn't have to hide their relationship anymore.

"See? I told you I wasn't going to ignore you." Shinichi grinned at his fiancée who had an annoyed expression.

"Baka ne, it's because it's half-time. You were glued to the game and nothing could distract you, not even the loud crowd," she leaned back into her seat and let out a soft sigh.

Shinichi placed an arm around her shoulder, "That's not true. You were the only one that was distracting me, Shiho."

The strawberry blonde snorted, "Please enlighten me, Mr. Detective. As I recall, your eyes was on the field the entire time."

"Well…uh…I can't help but to support my team," he laughed sheepishly. "Anyway, how's the new school…er…University?"

"It's going well. Especially all the attention I receive from those men. It was quite flattering," Shiho flashed her all-knowing smirk.

"Oi," Shinichi frowned a little before inching his face closer to hers, "Did they touch you?" He whispered in an unusually deadly voice that didn't suit him.

She leaned in until their noses touched, "No, in fact I told them that I'm taken. Were you jealous Shinichi?" Her minty breath tickled his nose.

He jerked back with a blush, "Of course not! I trust you but not them." His blush disappeared and a small smile appeared, "I love you Kudo Shiho."

"We're not married yet," Shiho leaned against his shoulder as her turquoise eyes took in the green soccer field that was in front of her and the crowd that looked like a massive rainbow from a far distance.

Shinichi's voice brought her back, "I know, but I love how it sounds," he grinned cheekily before placing a light kiss on her cheek, "my beautiful almost wife."

Shiho chuckled at her former student but fiancé, "I love you too." She pressed her pink lips against his lips.

"Half-time is over! Let the third quarter begin!" The announcer yelled over the PA system.

Shinichi pulled away and cheered, "Go Tokyo Spirits!"

Shiho smiled at Shinichi's childish expression as he donned his Tokyo Spirit's hat and his favorite player's jersey. _'And he says he wasn't ignoring me…that baka.'_

**Eight Months Later**

The skies were clear as the sun was shining bright. White doves fluttered around. People that were seated in the chairs were all dressed in white, even the two people who were standing while facing each other. The male was dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bow-tie and vest. His smile was radiant and his electric blue eyes were gleaming. The woman was in her white bridal gown as her face was covered by the veil and a bouquet of white roses was in her hand. He unveiled her face that showed the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. It was a wedding, an outdoor wedding in the spring time of the month of April.

The priest then began to speak "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining between this man and this woman. The bride and groom have written their own vows." He nodded towards Shinichi.

The young man held his spouse's hands as he recited his vows. "I Kudo Shinichi, take you Miyano Shiho to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He gently placed the diamond wedding band on her ring finger.

Sniffles were heard in the audience. Yukiko was in tears as her husband tried to calm her down. Ran smiled tenderly with her hand holding her boyfriend's, who was Shinichi's soccer teammate.

"It's your turn, Miyano-san," the priest smiled.

"I Miyano Shiho, take you Kudo Shinichi to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward, in the presence of God, our family and friends. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well in sorrow. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," She slipped the gold wedding band onto his left ring finger.

Kaito watched the wedding as a tiny tear drop fell, _'I hope you have a happy life with Kudo. You two deserve each other, my dear friend.'_

Yukiko cried even harder after Shiho said her vows, _'I can't believe my only son is getting married to such a beautiful woman. I'm officially too old.'_

After the rings were exchanged the couple vowed in unison, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and move if anything but death parts you from me."

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Shinichi grinned and whispered, "I've been waiting to do this since I met you." His lips met hers softly. The kiss was light and loving. It was full of the promises they made to each other and the passion they felt for both.

The guests stood from their seats and applauded loudly for the newlyweds.

The married couple slowly pulled apart. "Are you ready to start a new life with me, Mrs. Kudo?" Shinichi rested his head against her own as their hands were entwined together.

"I would love too, my dear husband," Shiho whispered with a smile.

**Sixteen unbelievable pages written for the finale! Detention has now ended…sadly. How was it? Please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Also review your favorite parts of this story but most importantly, review if you want me to write a bonus chapter to find out what happens next for the married couple. It'll be greatly appreciated. One story completed two to go. By the way I have another one-shot coming out later titled, 'Worldwide'.**


End file.
